


Black Cherry

by Noizchild



Series: Ghost Doll [7]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Heart Attack, Heaven Stone, Hell stone, Lemon, Love, Marriage Proposal, Near Death Experience, October, Oral Sex, Pain, Party, Romance, Sacrifice, Second Chances, Sex, Sexy, Sharing a Bed, Surreal, Survival, Tokyo Tower, Wall Sex, revival, risk, surreal lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 22,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noizchild/pseuds/Noizchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventh one of my series, "Ghost Doll." Anna's time is running out. Tsuzuki is faced with the task of taking the Hell Stone out of her body before she becomes white ash. Only, he doesn't want to do that. So when Kato appears to him with the solution, Tsuzuki ends up putting Anna through a month-long battle to survival. Tsuzuki + OC still. I'm planning on having some lemons in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Tsuzuki laments on having to end Anna's second life when an old friend offers him another option.

Black Cherry

Chapter One: Rebirth:

October 1st, 2009.

Tsuzuki stared forlorn at the cherry blossoms outside of Ju-Oh-Cho. It was coming. Watari showed him Anna’s charts this morning. At first, Tsuzuki didn’t get it.

“So… what is it?” he asked. Watari gave him a serious look.

“Look closely,” he said. Tsuzuki did so. Puzzlement came onto his face.

“What’s wrong with the Hell Stone?” he asked.

“It’s breaking down,” his friend explained. Tsuzuki’s eyes widened in panic.

“What?!?” he cried. Watari nodded.

“Yes,” he said. “Anna will die again soon.”

“When?”

The scientist shook his head. “Hard to say exactly.”

Worry ate at Tsuzuki’s heart. “So…what should I do?”

Watari hung his head low. “You know the answer already.” Tsuzuki stepped back shaking his head.

“No,” he murmured. “No.”

“I’m sorry, Tsuzuki,” he said. “It’s the most merciful way.” The older Shinigami shook his head.

“There has to be another way,” he pleaded. “There has to!”

“I’m sorry,” Watari said again. Tsuzuki ran off to clear his head.

_Anna…_ His heart ached as he watched the fleeting pink blossoms fluttered to the ground. Six whole months of being together. They had conquered so much in that short amount of time. Now it would be over? Tsuzuki tightly shut his eyes.

_No! It can’t end this way!_ But, what could he do? Anna would break down into white ash when the Hell Stone broke down. As Watari put it, removing the stone would be the most merciful way to go. Tsuzuki sighed.

_If there was only some way to…_

Tsuzuki’s thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a shadow casted over him. He looked up to an old “friend.” The Shinigami blinked hard.

“Kato-san?” he asked. He slowly sat up. The old man smiled at him.

“Hey there, friend,” he said. Tsuzuki shot him a cold glare.

“Why are you here?” he asked. “What do you want?” Kato-san gave him a little smile.

“I just want to talk,” he said. Tsuzuki shot him a cold glare. The Shinigami only glared at him.

“About what? When did you die? And why didn’t you check in here?” he questioned. Kato held up his hand.

“My death and why I am not judged are irrelevant right now,” he told Tsuzuki. “There are far more pressing matters to deal with at the moment.” The Shinigami raised an eyebrow at him.

“More pressing?” he asked.

“Yes, Anna’s Hell Stone will break down soon,” the old man pointed out. Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes at him.

“How do you know this? Who told you?”

“I was the one that commissioned her stone to be made.”

Tsuzuki’s jaw just dropped. “Say what?!?”

“Anyway, you don’t much time.”

“So what are you saying?”

Kato gave him the smile of a fox. “I have the answer right here.” He reached into his coat and pulled out a small box. “Here, take it.”

Tsuzuki stared at him at first. His hand inched forward to the box. Before he knew it, the Shinigami held the cool red velvet in his fingertips. He glared at the old man.

“Open it,” Kato insisted. Tsuzuki lifted the lid. His eyes widened at the white glimmer inside. The Shinigami looked up at the old man.

“This is…” he said. Kato-san nodded.

“Yes,” he said.

“But… this is a Heaven Stone!”

“I know. I wouldn’t give it to you if I knew she couldn’t handle it.”

“If she couldn’t handle it?” Tsuzuki stared at him with big eyes. “But… why are you giving me this?”

Kato smiled at him. “You love Malchik, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah…”

“She’s the one, isn’t she?”

“Yes…”

Kato shrugged. “Well then, fight for your love, Tsuzuki. Reap its succulent fruit.” Then, he vanished. Tsuzuki blinked at the empty space. He looked down at pure white Heaven Stone in the velvet box in his hand.

Tonight was supposed to be the last night. Tsuzuki promised his co-workers that he would take Anna’s Hell Stone out after one last date. Tonight would be Anna’s choice.

“I want to go out that new sushi place that opened,” she said. Tsuzuki gave her a sad nod.

“Yeah,” he said. “Anything you like.” Anna gave him a puzzled look.

“You feeling okay?” she asked. Her boyfriend quickly nodded.

“Yeah, yeah,” he lied. “I’m good, really.” Naturally, she didn’t believe him.

“We don’t have to go out if you’re not up for it,” the woman offered. Tsuzuki shook his head, quickly.

“No, no,” he insisted. “We’ll go out tonight!”

“You sure?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay…”

So, they went out to dinner. Tsuzuki sat sheepishly in a booth with Anna near the window. He still had the Heaven Stone in his possession. His co-workers had no clue what he was planning. The Shinigami had been battling with this all day. Loneliness or the risk of death. On the way the restaurant, Tsuzuki’s mind turned the decision over and over again. Both options weren’t pretty. But yet, Anna was the only one for him. So…

Tsuzuki secretly took the stone out of the box under the table. He glanced over at his beloved. The Shinigami took in a deep breath. Anna noticed his face.

“Something wrong, Asato-kun?” she asked with chopsticks in her hand. Tsuzuki returned to earth in a snap.

“Huh? Oh, no,” he replied. “Uh… close your eyes and open your mouth for me, would you Anna-chan?” His girlfriend blinked at him.

“Huh?” she asked. The woman closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide.

“‘Ow’s ‘his?” she asked.

“That’s good…” Tsuzuki mumbled. He drew the stone into his fist.

_I’m so sorry to do this to him, Anna-chan…_

Tsuzuki quickly shoved the Heaven Stone into Anna’s mouth.


	2. Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna feels the effects of the Heaven Stone right away and it's not pretty.

_Chapter Two: Rabbit Hole:_

Anna felt a sudden shock throughout her body. A violent rip shook her to the core. She snapped her eyes wide open. "A-Asa-to-kun, w-what did y-you do to m-me?" she asked in a high-pitched voice. The pain twisted in her chest. Anna took in deep, painful gasps of air. Tsuzuki held her hand. 

"I'm sorry," he wailed. "But this is the only way we could be together!" That message seemed so distant to her at the moment; maybe because of the thousands of thoughts from the people around her flooding her mind. 

_Did I turn off the iron before I left?_

_Why hasn't he called? Is he seeing another woman?_

_Men are such dogs. I am not fat!_

_I hate my father._

_I can't get a date. I'm just going to die alone._

_One kiss doesn't make me a lesbian, does it?_

Anna looked over at Tsuzuki. "What did you put in me?" 

"A Heaven Stone," Tsuzuki answered in one breath. 

"A what?" his girlfriend asked. 

"I'll explain that later," he said. The shinigami held her hand tighter. "Focus on my thoughts." Anna shut her eyes and tried to do so. The pain ripped through up to her ears. The thoughts grew louder in her head. 

_How am I going to pay my rent?_

_My boyfriend left me for a woman. Was I just an experiment to him? You don't switch sides like that. I am not some pleasure toy! I should have taken it as a sign when he didn't introduce me to his friends!_

_Damn, she's hot! I want to tap that!_

"Focus on my thoughts," Tsuzuki said again. 

"I can't," Anna whimpered. "It hurts!" 

"I know," he said. "You'll just have to bear it. Focus on my thoughts." 

"Okay," Anna whispered. She shut her eyes tighter. The woman could hear not just her heart pounding, but the inside of her body as well. The thoughts pouring in didn't help. 

_Am I getting fat?_

_Does he still love me?_

_Maybe I should get a boob job. Maybe then he'll love me._

_Why do I even bother?_

"Focus on my thoughts," Tsuzuki ordered again. He squeezed on Anna's hand this time. His girlfriend focused on him harder. More thoughts filled her head as Anna looked and saw a woman at the sushi bar staring at her. 

_What's wrong with that woman? Is she sick or something? She looks so pale. She needs to see a doctor. But, she does look kind of hot. And that guy in black with her. Is that her boyfriend? I've never had a threesome with a couple. How would that work? My friend said that she had a threesome with a couple at a swinger's party once. I don't know how she pulled it off. She does make up things._

"Focus on my thoughts," Tsuzuki said one more time. Anna closed her eyes once more. The thoughts kept attacking her assaulted brain. Suddenly, one thought in particular grabbed hold of her attention. 

_I'm never going to let you go, Anna-chan! I love you and I will do anything to keep you with me._

Anna jerked open her eyes and looked beside her. Tsuzuki looked deep into her eyes. The woman felt a strange calm rush over her body as she held his hand firmly. Tsuzuki relaxed as well. Good, she was strong enough to handle the stone for the time being. He just needed to monitor her progress and let the two stones merge into one and then, everything would be fine from there. He hoped…


	3. Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tsuzuki carries Anna home, he breaks down the options for her and Anna makes her decidison.

_hapter Three: Motivation:_

Tsuzuki took Anna back to Kimoto Manor. He lay her down on her futon and sat on the floor next to her. The shinigami watched as she caught her breath. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. Anna nodded. 

"Too many thoughts keep flooding my brain," she complained. 

"I know," he said. Anna glanced at him. 

"How long will I be hearing thoughts?" she asked. Tsuzuki lightly brushed her bangs from her forehead. 

"It's only the first three days," he said. "After that, it'll go quiet." 

"First three days?" Anna asked. "How long will this take?" Tsuzuki swallowed sheepishly. 

"A month," he whispered. Anna's eyes widened as she tried to sit up. Tsuzuki pushed her back down. 

"Don't get up!" he said. "You're still too weak!" Anna glanced at him. 

"A whole month?" she cried. "A whole month of suffering?" Her boyfriend lowered his head. 

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "This is the only way." 

_I love you. I just don't want to let you go!_

Anna frowned at him. "Talk to me!" she complained. "Don't use your thoughts!" 

"Sorry," Tsuzuki replied. Anna sighed as the shinigami stroked her cheek. 

"It'll be okay," he whispered. Tsuzuki took her hand. "Just think about it. After this month, we'll be together forever." He forced himself to smile. However, that was quick to die when he noticed her face. 

"What?" he asked. Anna shook her head. 

"You're worried about something," she pointed out. 

Tsuzuki frowned. "You heard my thoughts?" 

Anna shook her head. "I didn't need to hear your thoughts. I know you, remember?" 

Tsuzuki lowered his gaze. "Oh." 

She reached up and ran her finger in a feather-like way against his cheek. "What's wrong?" 

Her boyfriend sighed. "I broke protocol again." 

"Oh…" 

"Plus…" 

"Plus what?" 

Tsuzuki breathed out as he held her hand tighter. "Not many survive the merge." 

"What are my odds?" 

"Not so good…" 

Anna used her elbows to prop herself up. "Okay, don't dance around with it. Give it to me straight." 

The shinigami's face went grimmer. "Ninety-nine percent of people that have taken the Heaven Stone have died." 

Tsuzuki looked deeply into her eyes. "Tell me right now. Can you handle the stress? It won't be an easy month. You can pull the stone out if you want. But whatever you decide, it can't be undone. You have to stay with it the whole time. I will support your decision." 

Anna remained quiet as she weighed her options. "One month, huh?" she asked. 

"That's right," Tsuzuki said with a nod. 

"I see…" Anna mumbled. She kept a serious face as she looked up. 

"Keep it in," the woman said. Tsuzuki looked shocked. 

"What?" he asked. His beloved gave him a little smile. 

"I too want us to be together," she said. "From what I heard in your thoughts, you make this mess seem worth it." 

"Are you sure?" Tsuzuki asked. 

"Only if you answer two questions for me." 

Tsuzuki blinked. "Okay… What?" 

"Why go through all of this for me?" 

He gave her a little smile as he stroked her hand. "Because," he whispered. The man leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Pleasantly surprised, Anna kissed him back. 

_You are the love of my life_ , he said in her mind. The couple gently parted, leaving Anna smiling at him. 

"Okay," she said. 

"And your other question?" Tsuzuki asked. 

"Are you staying with me tonight?" his woman asked. Her boyfriend smiled. 

"Anything you like," he replied. 

"Then yes," Anna answered. "I am sure." 

"You positive?" 

"Yes! Anymore questions?" 

Tsuzuki shook his head. "Nah." 

"Good," Anna replied. She scooted herself away from him. "Come to bed with me?" Excitement flooded her man's face. 

"Sure!" he cheered. Anna gently shushed him. 

"Please keep it down," she whispered. 

"Oh," Tsuzuki whispered back. "Because of Rihoko, Yoko-chan, and Seita-kun?" 

"Well that too," Anna said. "But mostly, everyone's thoughts from the neighborhood and your talking are a little too much for me." 

"Oh yeah…" Tsuzuki mumbled, feeling nervous and somewhat guilty. "I forgot that you can hear all thoughts now. " 

"It's okay," she said. Anna paused, thinking. "How is the stone doing that to me?" she asked. Tsuzuki lay down next to her on the futon. 

"Oh," he said. "Your soul is wide open right now. Everything flows through you at the moment." Anna's eyes went wide again. 

"Three nights of hearing thoughts?" she asked. He placed his arms around her shapely body. 

"Afraid so," he whispered. 

"How will I sleep through nights?" she asked. The shinigami lightly shut his eyes. 

_Do the best you can_ , he thought. Anna glanced at him as he went off to sleep. The woman frowned. 

"Damn it!" she mumbled to herself. Anna lay awake as many more different thoughts circled in her head.


	4. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the Heaven Stone Trial. Anna deals with the pain and Tsuzuki goes to talk to Konoe-san.

_Chapter Four: Day One:_

Tsuzuki awoke the next morning and glanced over at Anna. The poor soul didn't get an ounce of sleep last night. The man gave her a smile of pity. 

"Good morning," he whispered. Anna groaned. 

"That bad?" her boyfriend asked. 

"I kept hearing a divorced couple thinking about killing each other," she whimpered. "Not pretty; not pretty at all." Tsuzuki stroked her cheek. 

"Aww," he whispered. "You can make it, just two more days." Anna shot him an icy look. Tsuzuki pressed his lips together. She wasn't looking so good. He leaned up and kissed her on the forehead. 

"I have to get to work," Tsuzuki whispered. "Just take it easy today, okay?" Anna opened her mouth to speak, but Tsuzuki put his finger to her lips. 

"Shhh, don't argue," he whispered. "Just nod." Anna paused before she finally nodded. 

"Good," Tsuzuki whispered. "I'll check on you this evening, okay?" His girlfriend said nothing. The shinigami gave her a kiss on the lips and sat up. 

"I'll see you tonight," he said. "Just rest; don't get up for any reason." Anna sat straight up, and her jaw just dropped. 

"But…" she cried. 

"Don't argue with me," her boyfriend spoke up. "You're still recovering from the first stage!" Anna sat back, pouting. 

"Fine!" she grumbled. The shinigami patted her on the head. 

"I'll pick up dinner for you later," he whispered. Anna dropped her shoulders. What else could she do? 

The rest of the day went as follows: 

-Anna- 

My head hurts. I don't feel good, but my body won't let me sleep. The noises keep piling up in my head. When I shut my eyes, they only get louder. I wish these thoughts would just shut up. I just… I want my own thoughts back. I feel like throwing up. I try to get up, but my body feels too heavy. I can't call out for help; Rihoko, Yoko-chan, and Seita all went to school. _Damn it!_

Different thoughts keep trying to blend together. _Shut up! Shut up! Please leave me alone!_ I cover my ears and start whimpering. It doesn't help that I'm always breathless and can hear my heart pounding. 

Something just broke in my head. I can't cave under like this. _Asato-kun wants us to be together! I am much stronger than this!_ I have survived my family for this. I'm not going to let some little stone kick my ass with one blow! 

The pain is no different, but now, it's a competition between the two stones and me. _I can do this! Bring on the rest of the month!_ The pounding and thoughts get louder, but I clutch onto my sheets to fight back. 

It all sinks into a slow sea of black… 

-Tsuzuki- 

Oh boy! I have really screwed up this time. The first time was just pushing my luck, but this time… I shudder. _Damn that Kato-san! Why is he so interested in Anna-chan and me anyway?_

"Tsuzuki-san!" I hear someone yell. I jerk my head upwards. Younger Gushoshin floats above my head. _That can't be good. Don't give yourself away._ I quickly sit up straight. 

"Yes?" I ask. 

"Konoe-san needs to see you now," he says. 

I blink at him. "Okay… About what?" 

"It has to do with Anna," Gushoshin replies. "He knows that something is off about her." I try not to give myself away. 

"Sure," I said. I get up and follow behind. It can't be that bad. It's just a talk, right? Better to get this over with now than later on if something goes wrong, right?


	5. Sensuous Little Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki tells Konoe and Tatsumi what he did. Afterwards, he deals with its aftermath. At the end of the day, he goes home to Anna.

_Chapter Five: Sensuous Little Whispers:_

"You did what?!" Konoe snapped. Tsuzuki swallowed hard. 

"I'm so sorry," he whimpered. 

"Do you realize what you have done?" the boss barked. 

"I can't let her go!" Tsuzuki wailed. "I love her!" 

"But don't you see?" Tatsumi cut in. "You have essentially killed her!" Tsuzuki lowered his head. 

"I know," he wailed. 

"So why put yourselves through this?" Konoe asked. "You're already in trouble for the Hell Stone." 

"I'm not letting her go," Tsuzuki murmured. 

"What did you say?" Tatsumi asked. The other shinigami looked up. 

"I will fight to keep Anna-chan here no matter what!" he pleaded. 

"Even at the cost of your job?" Tatsumi asked. 

"Yes!" Tsuzuki said. The secretary tried to hold back his anger. She had this much of an effect on him? _I should have ended it when I had the chance_ , Tatsumi thought. _Now we have to deal with this mess._ Konoe lowered his hands. 

"If she dies, I will fire you," he warned. "Understood?" Tsuzuki quickly bowed his head. 

"Yes sir!" he replied. 

\------

Everyone in the office knew what had happened. Hisoka kept giving Tsuzuki accusatory looks of disappointment. That added a further strain to their relationship. The boy still wasn't too fond of Tsuzuki's bond with Anna. Terazuma still wondered why Tsuzuki hadn't been fired. 

"He should be severely punished!" he complained. This of course was brushed off for the time being. Tsuzuki hid at his desk for the rest of the day. Disappearing sounded good right about now. 

\------

That evening, Tsuzuki made it back to Anna's room. His beloved sat up in her futon when she saw his face. 

"Rough day?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he said. 

"How bad?" the woman asked. Tsuzuki closed the door behind him. 

"It was hell," he said. "How was your day?" 

"Hell," she said. Both laughed uneasily after a short pause. 

"What will we do?" Anna asked. 

"You tell me," Tsuzuki replied. He walked over and crawled into the futon with her. 

"Still hearing thoughts?" he asked. 

"Yeah," she whispered as she took off his jacket. He gave her a puzzled look. 

"You're okay with that?" the man asked. Anna shook her head. 

"I want my own thoughts back," she said. "It's all too much information for me." 

"Aww," Tsuzuki whispered. "Anything I can do to fix it?" Anna smiled at him as she licked her lips. 

"Let me show you," she whispered. Tsuzuki blinked at her. 

"You sure about that?" he asked. "Are you sure you're up for sex?" Anna held up her hand. 

"We don't have to go that far," she said. 

"We don't?" Tsuzuki asked, pretending to sound surprised. His beloved shook her head. 

"Just cuddle with me," she said. Her boyfriend smiled. 

"I'd like that," he said. Anna tittered at him. 

"I knew you would," she said. The woman reached up and unbuttoned his shirt. Tsuzuki nuzzled her on the neck. His girl moaned. She gently took him into her arms. "Just don't think so much tonight," she whispered. 

"Don't worry; I won't," he murmured back. The shinigami leaned down and kissed her. Tsuzuki slipped his hand under her light blue pajama top. 

_My dearest love_ , he said in her mind. _I really do love you._ Tsuzuki licked her on the neck as he began unbuttoning her shirt. 

_So sweet, so beautiful…_ He pushed open her shirt, revealing her perky, well-rounded breasts. 

_My princess._ His hands slipped into her open shirt. 

_My angel._ He left her another kiss on the neck. _My goddess._ Anna reached up and slid off his shirt. A little smile came onto her face. 

"Tell me something," she said. "Are you some sort of guardian angel sent here to save me from my sins?" Tsuzuki patted her on the head. 

"I'll be anything you want me to be," he whispered. Anna kissed him on the head. 

"Be mine!" she replied. 

"Only if you'll be mine," Tsuzuki countered. Anna grinned at him. 

"I am!" she cheered. Her laughter floated through the night air. The shinigami smiled as he kissed her again. Somehow, everything was going to be alright.


	6. New Age Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki decides to "celebrate" Anna's two-day progress with the merge. Nice little surreal lemon for all.

_Chapter Six: New Age Therapy:_

Sunrise dragged Tsuzuki awake the next day. He drew his eyes open and glanced next to him. She looked half-asleep in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead. 

"Morning," he whispered. Anna groaned while her boyfriend stroked her cheek. 

"Still no sleep?" he asked. 

"No," she groaned. 

"Still hearing thoughts?" 

Anna closed her eyes to listen. 

_I knew I shouldn't have invited him over last night._

_Is she cheating on me?_

_Where did that damn dog go?_

Anna shut her eyes. "Yes!" she said. 

"Loudly?" Tsuzuki asked. When Anna listened again, her eyes became alert. 

"No!" she gasped. "They've gotten softer!" Tsuzuki climbed on top of her. 

"You mean it?" he asked, excited. 

"Yes," Anna replied. Tsuzuki kissed her on the lips. 

"This calls for a little treat," he whispered. The woman eyed him with a tired look on her face. 

"Can I just lie here for that?" she asked. 

"Sure," Tsuzuki replied. "I want a real treat right now." 

"What kind of treat?" she asked. Tsuzuki smirked and kissed her on the lips. Anna lightly kissed him back. His hands found their way to her pants as they rubbed along her bare skin. The woman moaned as she darted her tongue into his mouth. 

_Mmm, I guess you still have some left in you_ , Tsuzuki thought. Anna moaned in his mouth in response. The man slipped down her pants and took hold of her hips. Anna quickly spread her legs for him. 

_Easy there_ , Tsuzuki thought. _I'll get to that in a moment. Just enjoy the trip, okay?_ Anna's tongue stroked his in reply. Tsuzuki smiled in his mind. _Good girl._

He moved from her lips to her neck. His woman let out a soft whimper. Tsuzuki felt a soft heat enter his chest, but it wasn't his own. He glanced above him in his curious lust. It had to come from Anna, but how? 

The shinigami moved down to her breasts. Her soft moans and the heat woke him up between the legs. The mysterious heat drew the man in deeper. His tongue met with her right breast. Not once, not twice, but over and over again. Each time, the mysterious heat pricked his skin and his heart like a kiss. This feeling had the equivalent of snorting coke for the first time. Tsuzuki's hunger built up from there. 

His fingers traced around the band of her white cotton panties and grabbed hold. Tsuzuki glanced up at Anna. _Want me to take these off?_

"Yes!" Anna moaned. "Don't tease me like this!" Tsuzuki smirked to himself. 

"Okay then," he said. "I will grant the lady her wish." The man slowly slid off her panties to her ankles. Tsuzuki moved from her breasts to her abdomen. The heat drove him to consume more. Her cries of pleasure gave him the green light he needed. 

The shinigami's tongue trailed down to Anna's wet and waiting lower lips. 

\-------

_Some time had passed and the violet-eyed sinner became a priest. The goddesses groomed him so well. After Konohanasakuya-hime bathed him in the holy pool, the sinner was a changed man. He worked day and night to keep this dying temple like new._

_His routine was simple. Every morning, the priest awoke, said his prayers, and ate his breakfast. Afterwards, he would meditate help to clear his mind of his past sins and become a better person. Next, the priest had lunch and cleaned the temple. After that, he read the scriptures. By night, the priest had dinner, prayed, and went to bed. For him to live like this was enough._

_One evening while the priest cleaned around the holy pool, he glanced into the clear water below. The surface looked as pure as a newborn babe. The priest stared deep into the pool._ I was purified here _, he thought. His hand came within inches of the water. A tingling sensation formed in his chest. Suddenly, a temptation filled his mind._

What does rebirth taste like? _Seemed unheard of, but yet, oh the curiosity…_

_The priest reached over and took the silver cup into his hand. He looked into the water below him._ I shouldn't be doing this… _Oh, but that water looked so inviting…_

_The priest dipped the cup into the pool._ Maybe just one sip… _He brought the cup to his lips and took a drink. In that instant, his mind and soul opened up to the Heavens._

_"I can see Nirvana!" he gasped. He had to pursue that height to understand it better. The priest finished his cup. Heaven danced in his eyes._

_"I have to have more!" he cried. The priest dipped in his cup and took another drink. Soon, one became two, two into four, four into eight. Pretty soon, the pool was empty. After the drink, the priest collapsed back with Heaven in his brain, soul, and eyes._

_"Wow!" he gasped. The priest found the gates to Nirvana._

\-------

Tsuzuki sat up and licked his lips. Anna probably wouldn't notice him gone if he just slipped off to work. Tsuzuki got dressed and headed to the door. 

"Rest for today, okay my angel?" he said. Anna only whimpered in the morning light. Tsuzuki blew a kiss and vanished to Meifu.


	7. Good Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotaru talks with her mysterious friend in secret again.

_Chapter Seven: Good Pals:_

_October 3rd, 2009_

Hotaru sat in the park, waiting. This didn't feel right, but yet she needed this. Emiko and Hotaru still weren't as close at the moment. The house had become uncomfortable. Even Mike and Kazue could see it. 

I needed to get out of there, Hotaru thought. So, here she was. She looked up at the town clock. _Ten o'clock_ , the loli demon thought. Hotaru looked down the path. She let out a deep sigh. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting," a voice said. The loli demon looked up and saw a twisty cheese breadstick. Her eyes began to trail upwards. Saito gave her a nervous smile. 

"Hey," he said. Hotaru smiled back as she took the bread. He sat down next to her. The loli demon took a bite. 

"Mmm," she said. "Warm and soft." Her friend smiled. 

"You looked down," he said. The woman paused and looked up. 

"Hm?" she asked. It donned on her. 

"Oh," she said, quietly. "That…" 

"Want to talk about it?" Saito asked. Hotaru lowered her eyes. 

"Well…" she mumbled. 

He looked on at her. "Is it your girlfriend?" 

"Sort of…" 

"Have another fight?" 

Hotaru shook her head. "Not really." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well…" The loli demon paused. _Should I go on?_ Hotaru turned to him. 

"Why are you so interested in me?" she asked. "I don't even know you that well." Her friend gave her a child-like look. 

"Well," he said. "I'm thirty and I live with my mother." Hotaru gave him an odd look. 

"Your mother?" she asked. Saito nodded. 

"Yes," he said. "A man's best friend is his mother." 

"Uh-huh," Hotaru said, nodding. _Creepy? Maybe…_

"You really do love your mother, don't you?" she asked. 

"Yes!" Saito admitted. "In fact…" He stood up and looked around. "I plan to move us out of our apartment and into a house!" he bragged. 

"Really now?" Hotaru asked. 

"Yep!" he said. Saito found what he needed on the ground. "Ah." He turned to Hotaru. "This will be a big house!" Saito went on. He began to draw out his dream home. Hotaru watched as a big box appeared first. 

"Our living room," he said as he drew out the room. "Will be big and purple. Mother loves purple." 

"Like a queen?" Hotaru suggested. 

"Yeah," Saito said with a nod. "Plus, her rocking chair will go by the window. She loves looking at the view. The window would have to be big, you know?" 

As he went on about his living room, the loli demon's mind began to wander off back to him. She couldn't remember his name anymore, just his scent. He smelt of day-old sake, bottled flower petals, and cigarettes. The latter of the three were the cheap kind, but he had an odd charm to him. Hotaru searched her brain for what that was. His looks? Nah, he wasn't that attractive. Otherwise, she would've remembered. Money? Maybe, he did make a decent-living. However, that wasn't the real reason for her initial attraction. Security? Hotaru began to smile. 

"You're smiling!" a voice from reality gasped. Hotaru quickly looked up. 

"Hm?" she asked. Saito stared at her face with hopeful eyes. 

"You were smiling!" he said again. Hotaru blinked before she giggled. 

"Oh, that!" she said. "I guess I was." 

"Something good happen lately?" her friend asked. The loli demon smiled as she shook her head. 

"Not much," she said. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Saito eyed her. 

"Sure," he said. The loli demon sat up. 

"What attracts people to each other?" she asked. Saito gave her a lost look as he thought about the right answer to give her. The boyish-man finally shrugged at her. 

"Who can say?" he asked. "That sort of thing just happens." 

"Even with the wrong people?" Hotaru asked. Saito nodded. 

"Yes Hotaru-san," he said, gravely. "Even with the wrong person."


	8. Repayment Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki wants to try out something new with Anna after another day at work. Another surreal lemon for everyone.

_Chapter Eight: Repayment Meal:_

Today wasn't as bad. Tsuzuki went to check on Anna at Kimoto Manor. The other shinigami didn't forget about what he did at work, but for some reason, Tsuzuki didn't feel worried anymore. To him, the risk would be worth the reward. Tatsumi, like Hisoka, didn't see it that way. 

"Why does he keep doing this to himself?" Hisoka complained to him. Tatsumi regretted the answer to that question. He even tried not to show it on his face. 

"It's love," he admitted bitterly. Hisoka looked up at him. 

"I know that," the boy said. "But why?" Tatsumi shook his head. 

"I can't say," he replied. Both guys went quiet as Tsuzuki saw them from his desk. Tatsumi and Hisoka pretended to work. Their co-worker already knew what they were talking about, but he chose to ignore it. _I know they are worried about me_ , he thought. He would have to help them understand. One day… 

\------

Tsuzuki couldn't wait for the day to be over. He didn't waste any time on making the trip to Kimoto Manor. Anna sat on the futon, waiting for him. 

"Welcome back," she said. Her boyfriend smiled at her. 

"You seem much better," he said. Anna nodded. 

"Yeah," she said. "I don't feel so sick anymore." 

"You still hear thoughts?" Tsuzuki asked. Anna shut her eyes for a listen. Faint words filled her ears as she shook her head. 

"Just barely," the woman replied. Tsuzuki took off his coat and sat down next to her on the futon. 

"Really?" he asked. His ladylove tried to listen again. 

"Yes," she said. "It's pretty fai…" That last thought got cut off with a kiss. Anna blinked in surprise; all she could do was kiss back. Tsuzuki lightly pushed her back onto the futon. Anna looked at him after they broke off. 

"You're in a horny mood, aren't you?" she asked. Tsuzuki looked into her greenish-brown eyes. 

"Maybe," he whispered. "You up for it?" 

"Would I have to do much?" Anna asked. The shinigami smiled at her as he leaned in close to her ear. 

"I want to try something new with you tonight," Tsuzuki whispered. Anna looked startled. She opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her. 

"Let me finish," Tsuzuki cut in. He kissed her on the forehead. 

"You remember I ate you out this morning?" he whispered. Anna nodded. 

"Yes…" she replied. Tsuzuki kissed her again. 

"Well," he said. "I was thinking you could repay me tonight." Anna blinked at him. 

"Okay…" she said. “What do you need me to do?" Her boyfriend gave her a naughty little smile. 

"Let me show you," he whispered. He kissed her on the lips. Anna slowly kissed him back while his hands found their way to her grey shirt and slid under. 

"Oh," he whispered at her lips. "No bra today, huh?" Anna's cheeks colored a bright pink. 

"I guess not…" she mumbled. Tsuzuki gave her a little lick to the throat. His girl trembled in response. The man slid off her shirt and threw it aside. Anna reached forward and unbuttoned his. Tsuzuki gave it his all to lie there and let her do so. Anna gave him little butterfly kisses to the chest. She even traced tiny circles over his nipples with her tongue as she did so. Tsuzuki moaned as his manhood awoke for the night shift. Anna smirked to herself. 

"You like that, huh?" she asked. Tsuzuki moaned in reply. Anna giggled. 

"I'll take that as yes," she whispered. Anna climbed on top and slid off her dark blue sleeping shorts. Tsuzuki smiled at her. 

"Ready to pay me back?" he asked. 

"And how do I do that?" she challenged. He reached up and stroked her cheek. 

"Unzip my pants," the shinigami told her. Anna looked blank for a long second before she grabbed on his trousers, unzipping them. She threw them out of the futon. She clutched his boxers and yanked them down. Anna glanced up at him for further instructions. The man licked his lips at her. 

"Just go down and start sucking me off," he said. Anna stared blankly at him, lost in translation. 

"What?" she asked. Tsuzuki reached up and lightly pushed her down to his waist. Anna glanced up at him, figuring it out. 

"You want me to…" she began to say. 

"Yes," Tsuzuki answered. He paused, eyeing her. "That's if you are okay with this…" Anna thought about his offer. 

"You know," she said with a smile. "I'll give it a try." Tsuzuki smirked at her. 

"Good girl," he said. Anna parted her lips and took him in. 

\------

_At the top of a mountain sat another rice-white temple. A priestess took care of this one. This woman looked to be more of a princess than a simple priestess. She wore her smooth russet hair back into a ponytail. Her face and height made her look sixteen rather than twenty-six. However, her red and white robes hid her womanly curves._

_For years, the spirits of the temple wondered what this priestess looked like under those robes. So one day, the spirits devised a plan to see her naked._

_Today was a holy day. The priestess cleaned the temple, prayed, gave her offerings, read the holy text, and meditated for most of the morning. By the evening, the spirits put their plan into action._

_As the priestess prepared for the evening rituals, she heard a soft whisper fill her ears._

_"Priestess," the spirits whispered. The woman paused and looked around._

_"Who's there?" she asked._

_"We are the spirits of the temple," the voices answered. The priestess fell to her knees._

_"My lords!" she wailed. "What do you desire of me?"_

_"Our priestess," the spirits whispered. "You have served us well. We have decided to show you our thanks. Take off your clothes." The priestess gave off a confused look._

_"Why do you want me naked?" she asked._

_"Behold in front of you!" they said. The priestess looked at the altar in front of her. The spirits had laid out a feast for her. They provided her with Hokkaido's finest. Roasted bear, Genghis Khan, ruibe, shikari nabe, sanbei-jiru, chanchan-yaki, fresh rice, soba noodles, ramen, boiled fish, and ika somen. The priestess' eyes shot wide open._

_"Wow!" she mouthed._

_"Yes!" the spirits said. "It's all for you." The priestess stood up and began to disrobe. Her robes covered the rice-white floor. The spirits ogled her womanly hourglass figure. The priestess had grown up before their very eyes over the years._

_Once naked, the priestess sank down to her knees before the altar. Forget the chopsticks. She ate the meal with her bare hands like a creature of the wild. The spirits watched her eat the holy dinner they laid out for her._ So lovely… 

_In the end, the priestess finished her meal and collapsed back onto the rice-white floor. She sighed in bliss and went right to sleep._

_Oh yes, the spirits were going to do this again very soon._

\------

Tsuzuki lay back, panting. Anna let go and crawled back up to her lover, swallowing her treat. The shinigami watched on with tired, hopeful eyes. 

"Good?" he asked. Anna finally smiled at him. 

"Yeah!" she cheered. Tsuzuki smiled as he reached up and petted her on the head. 

"Good girl," he whispered. Boy, did they sleep well that night.


	9. Bargaining.Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and Tatsumi's views on Tsuzuki and Anna's relationship and his latest deed of putting the Heaven Stone in her body.

_Chapter Nine: Bargaing.Loss:_

-Hisoka- 

_He sat at his desk, looking out the window._

_He'll never look at me the way he looks at her. I understand that now. I'm not as broken up about it as I first was, but, it still hurts. Now, it's gotten sore again._

_Tsuzuki risked his job—again. This time, he put a Heaven Stone inside of Kimoto-san. What the hell? How did he even…_

_This hurts my head. Idiot! What I would give to go back in time and stop him before this whole mess started. What was he thinking? He's essentially killed Kimoto-san now. She'll die before the month is over. Doesn't he understand that?_

_He hasn't listened since this case started again. All Tsuzuki thinks about is Anna. He never looks at me. I would give anything to have him notice me, just to kiss me once, just to hold me, just to hear him say, "I love you," only once._

_It won't happen; she beat me there. Now, all I can do is make sure they stay happy together. She better not die on him! She'll crush him if she does. I won't forgive her if that happens._

-Tatsumi- 

_He packs up his paperwork for the day._

_I should've summoned her when I had the chance. Now it's spiraled into this. What was he thinking? Doesn't he care about his job? They let him get away with too much. When is that going to change? When will we all stop letting him off? When will he own up to his mistakes on this case?_

_It's not that. He's always happy around her. He comes to work smiling; not those fake smiles either. He truly is happy. He was never like that around us. I'm going to get Hotaru for this! She used a spell on me to back out of Anna's summons. That…! That…! Oooh! Just thinking about it pisses me off all over again! Wait until I get my hands on her!_

_Still, that's only part of my problem. The problem is me. I don't know. Tsuzuki and I haven't been that close. I know why, but she makes it worse. I don't hate Kimoto-san. It's just… She's supposed to be dead. Tsuzuki broke protocol twice to be with her. What's the point? She's just going to die soon anyway. He knows that. So why does he bother?_

_Who am I kidding? He really does love her; I can see it in his eyes. They aren't going to break up any time soon. I couldn't do that now even if I wanted to. It's all Hotaru's fault. No, it's not all her doing. This is all me. I can't stand Tsuzuki and Kimoto-san being together like this. But what can I do? He won't listen. Also, he isn't as intimidated of me as he used to be. He's not the Tsuzuki I loved anymore._

Unrest, bargaining, hurt, loss. The cycle will pick up from there the next time.


	10. Lotus Requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first three day, the Heaven Stone within Anna will start to merge. But first, there is a little celebration. Another surreal lemon for everyone.

_Chapter Ten: Lotus Requiem:_

_October 4th, 2009._

Tsuzuki cuddled close to a sleeping Anna. A little smile crept onto his face. Anna, sleeping; it's been three days already. Tsuzuki lightly ran his finger over her shoulder. _I knew you could take it._ Anna fluttered her eyes open while Tsuzuki waited with a smile. 

"Good morning," he whispered. "Sleep well?" A little surprise came over her face. 

"I guess I did!" she whispered. 

"Still hearing thoughts?" he asked. His beloved closed her eyes. She shook her head. 

"No," the woman replied. 

"None at all?" Tsuzuki asked. Anna shook her head, smiling. 

"None at all," she replied. The woman opened her eyes. Tsuzuki's heart leapt as he sat up. 

"Any last night while you slept?" he asked. 

"No," Anna paused. "What happens now?" Her boyfriend gently took her into his arms. 

"Well," he said. "We made it through the first three days. Your body has accepted the second stone. Now, both of them have to merge." Anna looked at him. 

"And how long will that take?" she asked. Tsuzuki drew in a breath. 

"Depends," he said. 

"On what?" Anna asked. Her boyfriend bit his lower lip. 

"On what?" she asked again. 

"How your body will take the merger," Tsuzuki forced out. 

"How I will take it?" she asked. 

"Yes," he replied. "Sometimes the merge takes days, sometimes weeks; it depends on the soul. Then it has to stabilize." The man paused as he noticed his girl's face as worry lightly shadowed her eyes. Tsuzuki patted her head. 

"Yes," Anna said. "I'll prove it if I have to." He raised an eyebrow at her. 

"How?" he asked. Anna kissed him on the lips. At first, he didn't get it. Clearly, she was desperate to see this month through, maybe too desperate. But, what was this? A soft warmth made his head swim. Logic grinded to a stiff halt as Anna slowly pulled away. 

"Convinced?" she asked. The shinigami gave her a little smile. 

"Yeah," he said. "I am." His woman smiled. 

"Thank you," she whispered. Tsuzuki kissed her in reply. This time, the playful heat named desire sprang to life. Anna happily kissed him back. Tsuzuki slipped his tongue into her mouth. The heat filled his mind again. Only, more came with it. Not only did it get stronger, but something else caught his ears. Soft thumps, almost like a melody; a soft song to be exact. Tsuzuki had a clue what that was. 

_Is that… it is! It really is!_ He could _actually_ hear Anna's heart beating. Yet, that didn't scare him. In fact, the soft sounds woke him up between the legs. His tongue pushed almost to her throat. The sudden movement almost made Anna jump. Chills ran down her spine as she gave him her tongue in return. Her breasts pushed up against his chest as she spread her legs over him. 

\------

_A young man had a dream last night. The airs felt like a mist in the morning. The young man found himself in an unfamiliar place. He had traveled for years, but this was different. For one thing, he had gotten way off course. The young man looked around him_ Where is this? _The sun hadn't risen yet. Mist as far as the eye could see. The young man reached out for something, anything. All he could grab was thin air. However, it turned out to be all it took._

_Suddenly, the young traveler felt himself floating. He felt his body being pulled from the ground into the air inch by inch. Fear left his mind as he could almost dance on the air. Instead, the young man began to float. He wanted to fly._

_Maybe, I can just try, the young man thought. He lifted himself onto his stomach and tried to fly. His body felt heavy as he did so. The youth ended up drifting along in the sky. Yet, where was he going? The mist traveled to the skies, blocking his view still. He also came to notice the effect it had on him. His excited heart calmed down to normal with each breath in. His mind began to slip away into dreamland. The young man's ears filled with a soft lullaby._

Mother… 

_The young man sank into a blissful sleep._

\------

_Cool breaths of air kissed his cheeks, nose, and forehead to wake him. The murmur of water cradled the young traveler towards the earth. A hazy glow of jasmines heightened high senses to hear the whispers of Heaven. The flowing river below relaxed his whole floating body._

Where is this place? _The gentle scent of cherry blossoms teased his nose. Along with the airy sound of singing, his curious mind led him to search for the source._

_The young man saw an angel with a creamy pale face in the water. Reddish-brown locks floating around in the water. The river hid the rest of her body. The young man blinked to separate dreams from reality. No, this was all a reality in this dream. Who was this girl? Why did she seem so familiar?_

_She enchanted him so much that the traveler found himself pulled downwards to the angel. Her soft singing voice and cherry blossom scent drew him face to face with her. He just had to claim this siren as his own; something to make his presence known to her. The young traveler reached forward and kissed her on the lips._

\------

_Awake, the young man looked around. No mist, no river, and no siren, but yet the dream felt real._

_"Come and find me!" a voice whispered in his mind._

_"It's her!" he gasped. From there, he began his quest to find the siren and her paradise._

\------

Tsuzuki and Anna cuddled up in Anna's futon. He leaned in close to her ear. 

"There are none so distant that fate cannot bring us together," he whispered. Anna turned and made a face at him. 

"Really?" she asked. Tsuzuki shrugged. 

"If you believe in that sort of thing," he said. Anna shook her head. 

"No," she said. "I believe you choose your own path." The woman crawled on top of him and kissed him on the lips. "And I choose to be with you," Anna replied. Tsuzuki smiled back at her as he held her to his chest. 

"Well then," he said. "I choose to be with you, too." Anna smiled at him warmly. Tsuzuki patted her on the head in reply.


	11. Case Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsumi reviews the Anna's case so far and then takes Tsuzuki to lunch. A little Tatuki for everyone. (One-sided though.)

_Chapter Eleven: Case Report:_

Tatsumi sat at the computer to review the second Kimoto case: 

May 7th, 2009 

Victim: Kimoto Anna 

Kimoto was murdered on the night of May sixth. Strangled and thrown out the window of the Wan Bara Hotel by her uncle, Kimoto Yasuo. Different developments have arisen in the case. Tsuzuki-san has resurrected the victim to help with the case. 

It became a bitter pill for Tatsumi to swallow on the next part. 

In the course of six months, Tsuzuki-san has developed an intimate relationship with the victim. In spite of that, we have learned much more about the Eda-Kimoto clan through Daisuke's tapes and our encounters with the witch clan. 

However, we have hit a small problem. One of the victims is a runaway from Hong Kong. This isn't Japan and America's problem anymore. If that's the case, how many other foreigners have they killed? What other countries will want to judge the Eda-Kimoto clan? America is already behind letting Japan judge them for Grey-san, but how long will that last when they find out how many more Americans are dead by their hands? Kimoto-san is under our jurisdiction because she was born here in Japan. 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Tatsumi didn't look up. 

"Come in," he said. The door slowly opened up. 

"You wanted me?" Tsuzuki asked. Tatsumi turned his chair around. 

"Aw yes," he said. "Have you eaten yet?" Tsuzuki gave him a blank stare. 

"No…" he said. "Why?" The secretary suppressed his smile. 

"I was just wondering," he began. "Would you care to go to lunch with me? My treat." Tsuzuki's smile outshone the sun. 

"Sure!" he cheered. Well, what do you know? Hope still lived after all! 

\------

They didn't talk at lunch. Tsuzuki ate in peace while Tatsumi watched him, relieved. He's still there, he thought. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder… 

"How is Anna?" Tatsumi asked. Tsuzuki glanced up at him. 

"Hm? Oh," he said. "She's doing well. Stopped hearing thoughts and got a good night's sleep, finally." 

"Has it been three days?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"I see." Tatsumi glanced at the older shinigami. "You seem confident about this whole thing." 

"Yeah! She can take this." 

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow at him. "You sure about that?" 

"Yeah, she has it in her to survive." 

"Does she?" 

Tsuzuki finished off his shrimp tempura. "Yeah! I can see it in her eyes. She's been fighting for years, Tatsumi. She's not going to quit now." The secretary still didn't see it. The other man refused to let go of Anna-- threat of job loss or not. Tatsumi sat back, smiling _. Well, okay. So that's how it's going to be?_ The secretary sipped his tea. 

"Is she a good cook?" he asked. Tsuzuki choked back a giggle. He looked up at his former partner and shook his head. 

"No, no," he replied. "That's not Anna. She never really learned. She only knows how to cook with the microwave." Tsuzuki smiled. 

"No, Yoko-chan does the cooking." 

"Yoko-chan? Rihoko's daughter?" 

"Yeah, she's a great cook too." 

"Doesn't anyone else cook in that house?" 

Tsuzuki shook his head. "Nah, Rihoko's too busy with school, Anna can't cook, and Seita is too lazy." 

"Ah." Well this little fact was rather amusing, for a short time, anyway.


	12. Torn Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hell and Heaven stones within Anna have begun to merge and leave her violently ill in the first day.

_Chapter Twelve: Torn Petals:_

_October 6th, 2009._

Tsuzuki made it back to Kimoto Manor. 

"Anna-chan!" he called as he walked down the halls. "I brought you some dinner. Maybe we could eat together. What do you say, hm?" He walked further down, looking. "Anna-chan?" he asked. The man spotted Yoko-chan leaned up against the bathroom door. Curious, Tsuzuki approached her. 

"Yoko-chan, what's the matter?" he asked. The little girl didn't speak. Instead, she tilted her head toward the door. The shinigami stepped forward and took a listen. Vomiting filled the air, heavy stuff too. Tsuzuki’s eyes quickly widened as he instantly recognized the voice as it groaned. He knocked on the door. 

"Anna-chan?" he asked. "Are you alright in there?" 

"No!" Anna croaked. More vomiting followed as Tsuzuki turned to Yoko-chan. 

"How long has this been going on?" he asked. 

"Couple of hours," she said. 

"Couple of hou-?" he began to ask. It suddenly donned on him what the problem was. 

"Anna-chan, I'm coming in!" he shouted. Tsuzuki opened the door and went inside. Anna sat huddled over the toilet. The poor soul looked like a wilted flower. Tsuzuki slowly approached her. He rested his hand on her shoulder. 

"Hey," the man whispered. Anna dragged her head up to him. Her eyes looked so red and worn. 

"Aw, come here," Tsuzuki told her. He took her into his arms. She let off a low groan as her head rested on his chest. 

"Why is this happening to me?" she groaned. Tsuzuki lightly shushed her. 

"The merger," he whispered. Anna paused. 

"Huh?" she asked. Tsuzuki patted her on the head. 

"The stones are starting to merge in your body," he explained. 

"Is that why I'm so sick?" 

"Yes." It hurt to keep on, but she wanted the truth. So, the truth the lady would get. 

"I'm so sorry, Anna-chan!" he pleaded. 

"For what?" she murmured. Tsuzuki held her tighter. 

"The merger," he began, "Is the most painful part. The sickness is the first sign. Then, the merger attacks the heart." Tsuzuki choked back a sob. "Most people die during this part! I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!" Anna nuzzled his chest. Suddenly, it hit again. 

"Oh god," she mumbled. "I think I'm going to be sick again!" 

"What?" Tsuzuki asked. Anna broke out of his arms and rushed back to the toilet. More vomiting filled the air. Tsuzuki sat back, watching. Anna finally sat down on the floor. She tried to catch her breath. Her boyfriend gave her a sympathetic smile. 

"Done?" he asked. Anna moaned. 

"At this rate, I'll be dry heaving!" she complained. "I don't feel too good!" The woman looked up at Tsuzuki. 

"How long does this last?" she moaned. 

"A day," Tsuzuki replied. 

"A day?!" Anna whimpered. "I think I might cry." 

"Aww, come here," her boyfriend said. He took her into his arms again as Anna sighed. 

"I'll have to spend the night in the bathroom!" she wailed against his chest. 

"I'll stay here with you," he said. His woman paused. 

"Would you really?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he whispered. Tsuzuki looked at the doorway. The to-go bag sat closed up and abandoned. His hopeful glow dimmed. It felt kind of bad to bring her dinner now. Timing betrayed him tonight. Tsuzuki turned back to Anna. 

"I brought you some dinner," he whispered. "You can have it tomorrow when you feel better, okay?" 

"Mmm," Anna let out. Tsuzuki rubbed her back. 

"Look at me," he whispered as he lifted her head. Her eyes ached to cry. The color from her complexion drained to a grey-white. The bags under her eyes didn't help either. The man couldn't help but to smile at her. He kissed her on the forehead. 

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. Anna shook her head. 

"Don't say that, Asato-kun," she whimpered. He brushed back her hair from her face. 

"What do you want me to say?" he asked. 

"Nothing," Anna answered. "Please just don't talk. I only want silence for the rest of the night." Tsuzuki closed his mouth and held her closer to him. Anna shut her eyes and let his warmth help her fight down her sick for the night.


	13. Walking Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki goes to face Konoe and Tatsumi with a purposal to help out with the whole month. Meanwhile, he asks Wakaba to look after Anna.

_Chapter Thirteen: Walking Zero:_

_October 7th, 2009._

Now, there is a bigger problem. Tsuzuki and Anna walked into Ju-Oh-Cho and came to the Chief's door. Anna glanced at her man. 

"You sure you don't want me in there with you?" she asked. 

"Yeah," Tsuzuki replied. "It will be easier if I do this alone. However, I will have someone stay out here with you." 

"Who?" Anna asked with an eyebrow raised. Her boyfriend looked around. 

"Uh…" he said. The man looked around and happened to spot Wakaba walking down the hall. Tsuzuki smiled as he flagged her down. 

"Hey Wakaba!" he called. The shinigami looked up, puzzled. 

"Tsuzuki?" she asked as she walked over. "Tsuzuki, what is this?" The older shinigami grabbed her by the hands. 

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" he said. The girl blinked. 

"Okay…" she said. The older Shinigami calmed down. 

"I need your help," he said. 

"Okay…" Wakaba said. "What is it?" 

"Could you watch over Kimoto-san for a couple of minutes?" Tsuzuki asked. "Just make sure she's okay out here, please?" His friend blinked. 

"Uh…" she said. 

"Please?" Tsuzuki pleaded. Wakaba looked at Anna. The woman still looked so pale. She could pass out at any moment. Wakaba pressed her lips together. 

"Alright…" she murmured. Tsuzuki breathed out. 

"Thanks, Wakaba-chan!" he said. He turned to Anna. 

"I won't be long," the man said. He turned back to Konoe's office and knocked on the door. 

"Enter," the boss said. Tsuzuki took in a deep breath and opened the door. 

\-------

Konoe waited at his desk for him. Tatsumi stared him down as Tsuzuki waited. 

"The merger has begun, right?" Konoe asked. 

"Yes," Tsuzuki replied. 

"How bad?" the boss asked. Tsuzuki swallowed bitterly. 

"It's hard to say now," he said. The man drew in a breath. "I need to stay with her," the shinigami said. "I'll accept any punishment later. Just please!" 

"Tsuzuki-san," Konoe said. 

"She needs me with her!" Tsuzuki pleaded. "She could die if I'm not there to help her!" 

"Kimoto-san will die because you put her in that situation," Tatsumi argued back. Konoe waved for him to be quiet. The secretary closed his mouth. Tsuzuki fought back guilt long enough to keep his case. 

"This case is mine, right?" he asked. 

"Yes," Konoe replied. 

"And Anna's well-being is my responsibility, right?" Tsuzuki challenged. 

"Yes," his boss said again. 

"So, I have to stay with her this month." 

"Tsuzuki-san…" 

The man shook his head. "You even said that if she died it was on me, right? Right?" 

"Well, yeah…" 

"So, I need to stay with her until Halloween! Please?" 

Konoe and Tatsumi saw it in his eyes. The eyes of a desperate man begging to spare the woman he loves. It became clear that love pushed him to keep fighting. So much put Tatsumi and Konoe in a difficult position to decide the couple's fate. 

\-------

In the hall, Anna and Wakaba stood waiting. Neither one could think of anything to say. Anna didn't even try to look at her. 

"Uh…" she said. Wakaba glanced at her. Anna quickly faced forward. She looked for a clock. The silence became more uncomfortable when none was to be found. The woman breathed out. Socializing didn't work for her. It used to. Ten years in the glass box crippled her social skills. _Wish this could be easier_ , Anna thought. 

Wakaba couldn't get rid of her uneasy feeling about this. Anna wasn't the enemy, but this whole mess didn't sit well with her. Terazuma constantly complained that Tsuzuki got off too easy on this case. 

"He should be fired," her partner groaned. "Why is he keeping her alive?" Usually, Wakaba ignored Terazuma's complaints about Tsuzuki. This time, he did have a point. Everyone in Ju-Oh-Cho knew this. Thinking about Terazuma's words made the current situation rather rocky. Wakaba's eyes trailed to the ceiling. Anna's probably a nice person. Yet, it was kind of hard to strike up a conversation like this. Both women stared at the door. 

_Are they done in there yet?_

\-------

Finally, the door opened wide. Anna and Wakaba nearly jumped. Tsuzuki stepped out and exhaled heavily. Anna walked over to him. 

"Well?" she asked. Tsuzuki gave her a tired smile. 

"You're staying with me," he said in a low voice. Anna's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. 

"I'm relieved," she breathed. Tsuzuki turned to Wakaba. 

"How was she?" he asked. The girl quickly nodded. 

"Good," she said. "No problems at all." 

"Great!" Tsuzuki cheered. He put his arm around Anna. 

"Ready to go home?" he asked. 

"Yes," Anna murmured. The couple shared a little smile before heading home. Wakaba watched them leave. Maybe they could make it, maybe…


	14. Two Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella and Lucy go out to drink, party, and bitch about Anna.

_Chapter Fourteen: Two Bitches:_

_Saturday Night._

Lucy and Stella went out on the city tonight. They needed to bitch. A couple of drinks and it would all be smooth. Off to the bitch train! 

Club Aizen had just opened up last year. Many female foreigners flocked to this place, sometimes to get a date, but most came there to bitch. Lucy and Stella did mostly the latter, maybe a little bit of the former. The music pounded as the drinks kept pouring. The "ladies" sat on the balcony, taking it all in. 

"Oh, yes!" Lucy cheered as she finished her beer. "I needed this!" 

"Hell yeah!" Stella agreed. The Goth turned to the wolf demon. 

"You know," she said. "I envy that little poodle." Stella gave her a blank look. 

"Who?" she asked. 

"Barbie, of course!" said Lucy. 

"The doll?" 

"No, Anna." 

It took the wolf demon a second to catch the boat, so to speak. "Oh, her." 

"Yeah!" 

Stella cocked her head at her. "Why do you envy her?" 

Lucy took another drink. "She has the one guy I want." 

"Oh really now?" 

"Yeah." 

"Who?" 

Lucy took another drink. "Tsuzuki." Stella blinked, but she tried not to laugh. Lucy looked on at her. 

"Stop laughing, I'm serious," she hissed. 

The wolf demon went quiet. "Oh." 

Lucy frowned. "Why do you say it like that?" 

Her friend shrugged. "Don't know, never took you as the type of woman to want a guy like him." The wolf demon took a drink of beer. The Goth pouted as she turned to the waiter with more beers on his tray. 

"Oi!" she called. "Get me another drink!" The waiter sighed and made his way over to the women. Stella watched her friend as she took more beer. 

"But seriously," she said. "Why him?" Lucy downed the whole bottle. She turned to the wolf demon. 

"He's different, you know?" she said. Stella shook her head. 

"No…" she said. The Goth lit up her cigarette. She took in a heavy puff as she stared out into space. 

"I'm not picky," the woman went on. "A man is a man; they just have to be attractive." 

"Right," Stella said with a nod. 

"But, Tsuzuki's different. He's so… so… Oh, what's the word?" 

"Innocent?" 

"Something like that." Lucy took another puff of her cigarette. "But, Barbie sank her nails into him." 

"Who is Barbie again?" 

"Anna!" 

"The tsukai?" 

"Yeah, her!" 

Stella eyed her intently. "Oh, now I see." 

Lucy nodded as she took another drink. "I mean, what the hell does he see in her?" 

"I know." 

"Sure, she looks cute, but I'm goddamn hot, mother fucker!" 

"Yes, yes." 

Lucy helped herself to her seventh beer. Her cheeks fired bright red. 

"Oh, she's so great! Cute and has a degree in communications!" 

"Okay." 

"Me? I dropped out of college my junior year." 

"Really?" 

Lucy flagged the waiter down again. "Get me another!" she barked. The man looked at her uneasily. 

"Haven't you had enough?" he asked. 

"Just give her the beer," Stella said. The server sighed. 

"Fine," he said. The man reluctantly relinquished the beer. Lucy snatched the bottle out of his hand and drank up. 

"Ahh!" she called. "Get me another!" 

"No," the waiter said this time. 

Lucy frowned. "But I want another one." 

"You've had enough!" 

"No, I haven't!" 

"Yes, you have!" 

"I have not!" 

"Yes, you have!" 

Lucy grabbed him by the shirt. "Listen, buddy! I'll _tell_ you when I've had enough, got that?" The waiter trembled at her with big eyes. Stella jumped between them to break it up. 

"Hey easy there!" she said. "Easy there, chill. Maybe you have had enough." Lucy snapped her head at her. 

"Shut up, bitch!" she fired off. The wolf demon glared at her. 

"Excuse me?" she asked. The pounding music in the air drowned out a much needed slap. Lucy went KO to the ruby carpet. The waiter started to back away, drained of all color. Stella calmed down and turned to him. She bowed her head, picked up Lucy, and dragged her out of the club. 

\-------

While out in red, white, and cherry blossoms, Lucy came to a realization. Anna was supposed to be dead, right? Then, what was she doing alive? She wasn't a lost soul stuck in Chijou because she couldn't cross over. No, Anna was just as alive as she was. So that must mean… 

Lucy came to in a taxi heading towards her apartment. 

"She faked her death!" the Goth gasped. Stella glanced over at her. 

"Say what?" she asked, fighting off sleep. Lucy shook her head. 

"Can't say it yet," she said. The wolf demon blinked. 

"What the hell are you going on about?" she asked. Lucy's eyes seemed to glow in the dark with revelation. 

"Barbie faked her death!" she whispered in one breath. Stella resisted asking, "Are you _still_ drunk, girl?" Instead, the wolf demon only nodded with an odd look on her face. 

"Right…" she mumbled in a matching tone. _Beer talking too much?_


	15. Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the same Saturday night, Tsuzuki and Anna share a moment together in bed when Anna has an attack in bed.

_Chapter Fifteen: Game Plan:_

_-Same Saturday Night-_

Anna lay in her futon in the darkness. Violet eyes met her own. 

"So what happens now?" she asked. Tsuzuki ran his finger along her throat. 

"We see the rest of the merger through," he said. 

"How long has it been?" she asked. 

"Three days," he said. Anna reached to touch his cheek, but winced in pain. Tsuzuki's heart nearly leapt. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. His girl clutched her chest and took in deep breaths. 

"Nothing," she lied. "Just a small pain." 

"How long have you had this?" Tsuzuki asked. 

"Since Thursday," Anna panted. "It's not that bad, really." 

"Yes, it is!" Tsuzuki pressed. "It'll only get worse." 

"I'll be fine," his girlfriend pressed. "I can take it! Really, I can!" Her man didn't buy it. They all say that at first, but then the pain gets worse. Pretty soon, they are left with two options: die of cardiac arrest or take the Heaven Stone out. With the latter, like the Hell Stone, once the Heaven Stone is taken out, it can't be put back in. Tsuzuki took Anna's hand. 

"You're not alone on this," he whispered. "I'm here with you. You don't have to take this if you don't want to. You can still turn back if you want." Anna shook her head. 

"No!" she pushed. "I can take it. I'm not leaving you!" 

"The pain will only get worse," he warned her. 

"I don't care!" Anna fought back. "I want to live!" Just like that, the pain slowly drew back. The woman panted as she lowered her hand from her chest. Tsuzuki relaxed; Anna had been fighting so long that she couldn't stop. She didn't _want_ to stop. He patted her on the shoulder. 

"I am here for you," he said. "I will stand by you, no matter what you choose." Anna looked him dead-on in the eye. 

"Even if you don't like it?" she asked. Her boyfriend shut his eyes. 

"Yes," he admitted. Anna gave him a little kiss on the lips. 

"Thanks," she whispered. The shinigami held her to his chest. She could only breathe out. The woman felt him trembling. 

"Listen," she said. "I'm going to be fine." 

"You keep saying that," he said. "But how do you know that for sure?" Anna looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. 

"I don't know," she admitted. "But, I'm not letting that turn me away." He patted her on the head. 

"I love you so much," Tsuzuki whispered. "I am so sorry for this." 

"Don't be," Anna replied. She gave him a lick to the cheek. Tsuzuki trembled. 

"I just don't want you to die," he said. 

"I won't," she insisted. "I promise." He glanced at her. 

"Want to talk about something else?" Tsuzuki asked. 

"Yeah," Anna said quickly. "How was work?" 

"Good," Tsuzuki said. "They aren't whispering about us as much." 

"That's good." 

"Yeah." His fingers tangled up in her hair. A sense of ease filled him up. _Anna-chan…_

His beloved ran her finger along his throat. "Seita has improved some." 

Tsuzuki glanced down at Anna. "Really?" 

"Uh-huh, he's not as rude as he was when I first caught him. He can be a little shit at times, but that boy needs a little guidance at times." 

"Is that right?" 

Anna smiled at him. "Yeah, he's got three sisters to care for him." 

"How are Rihoko and Yoko-chan?" 

"Good, school's going good for them. Yoko-chan's the top of her class." 

Tsuzuki looked impressed. "Really?" 

Anna smiled. "Her mom's really proud." 

"I can imagine." 

Anna looked up at him. "I'm running out of things to say." 

"Me too." Tsuzuki stroked her cheek. 

"What now?" Anna asked. Tsuzuki shrugged. 

"I don't know," he said. "We could just lie here and not talk." 

Anna glanced at him. "We can do that?" 

"If you want…" 

Anna rested her cheek against his heart. "Sure." 

"Sure?" 

"Whatever you like, I just want to sleep now, anyway." She slowly shut her eyes. Tsuzuki lightly chuckled. 

"Okay then," he said. "Good night." 

"Night," Anna murmured to his chest. Her boyfriend smiled as she caught the next bus to dreamland. The shinigami gave her a gentle kiss on the head. Somehow, she'll be alright. He didn't know how. She'll be fine by divine intervention.


	16. Crossfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki and Anna spend a romantic morning together. Another surreal lemon for everyone.

_Chapter Sixteen: Crossfire:_

_October 11th, 2009._

Tsuzuki awoke to the dull morning light dancing on his eyelids. He grumbled as he tried to go back to sleep. When that proved pointless, he drew open his eyes. Anna slept in his arms. Her peaceful face made him smile. _Could every morning be like this? Oh, I hope so!_ But then, his heart began to sink. _Will there even be an "every morning?"_ At that moment, Tsuzuki glanced down to see a pair of hazel-green eyes staring back at him. He forced himself to smile. 

"Good morning," the shinigami whispered. Anna gave him a little smile. 

"Kiss me," she whispered back. Tsuzuki found himself happy to comply. He planted a feathery angel kiss on her lips. Anna kissed him back as she pulled him on top of her. Her man felt his heart go into overtime as he broke off the kiss. Anna gave him a little pout. 

"Aw, don't treat me like I'm breakable," she complained. "It's not as bad as you think it is." Tsuzuki looked on at her. 

"Are you sure you can handle sex?" he asked. "I don't want to make it worse." 

"You won't!" she argued. "I'll be fine. I promise." Her boyfriend took a moment to think, seemed tantalizing. As a human, Anna had her own desires. He could feel them as the heat slowly stretched awake within her. To be honest, it made him quite hungry himself. Yet, she was not in the best condition. Oh, but her eyes begged for any sort of pleasure. His duty and hunger warred against each other. He found it needless to say which one won. Tsuzuki drew in a breath. 

"I'll go easy on you this morning, okay?" he offered. "That will be the only way." Anna gave him a little pout. 

"Fine," she mumbled. Tsuzuki stroked her on the cheek and kissed her on the lips. The heat from her lips drew him deeper. Anna kissed back in victory as she reached up and slid off his shirt. Her boyfriend gently nibbled on her neck. His beloved whimpered as she closed her eyes. 

Tsuzuki's hands found her dark blue angel PJ top. Anna's breath quickened as he began to unbutton each button with care. 

"Oh!" she moaned. Tsuzuki pushed open her shirt. Her plump, well-rounded breasts waited for him. He glanced up at her as if to get permission. Anna whimpered under his touch. Her heat prickled at his skin, welcoming him in for more. It took almost all of his self-control not to go overboard. _You said you would be gentle_ , he thought. _Calm down and focus._ Tsuzuki took in a deep breath. 

The shinigami lowered his head to her breasts. The heat poked tiny holes in his calm. His mind fought to keep it together, but the heat overpowered him or it began to try to. Anna murmured at his kisses. 

"More," she pleaded. "Please don't stop!" Her voice and heat woke him up between the legs. He untied his pants and slid them off. Tsuzuki slid off his boxers and threw them out of the futon. He turned his attention back to his beloved. Anna stared at him with pleading eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but Tsuzuki gently covered her mouth. 

"Shhh," he whispered. "Don't worry, it's coming, okay?" Anna quickly nodded. Tsuzuki gave her a little smile. 

"Very good," he whispered. He kissed again on the lips. Anna softly kissed him back as his hands glided down from her breasts, past her bare midriff, down to her waistline. They found the drawstring of her pants. Tsuzuki slowly pulled the bow apart until it became undone. He slid down her pants. The shinigami grabbed onto her panties and took his time sliding them down. Anna excitedly spread her legs for him. Tsuzuki took her in a gentle embrace. He leaned down to her ear. 

"Don't expect me to go hard," the man whispered. Anna gave him a little smile. 

"I don't mind," she replied. Tsuzuki gently clutched her shoulders. 

"Alright," he whispered. "As you wish." 

\--------

_A young man opened his eyes to a new world. Pristine white snow coated the branches of cherry blossom trees. The sun's light gave the blossoms feather-like kisses and caresses. Yet, something looked off about these trees. The snow only coated them alone. The pink-white petals covered the dead ground, but the water…_

_The young man sank down to his knees and dipped his fingers into water. Stars exploded in his eyes._

_"It's warm!" he exclaimed. What season was this? Where was this place? However, the lad's mind became side-tracked with a warm breath touching his black-brown hair. He glanced up for the source. Her hazel-green eyes looked so fresh, so innocent, so enigmatic, so…_

_The young man had to blink many times._

_"Who are you?" he asked. Her red pomegranate scarlet lips spread into a schoolgirl-like smile._

_"Who do you want me to be?" she asked. Her voice flirted with his ears. He looked like a little fawn._

_"I don't know…" he said. She gave him a little frown._

_"You don't know?" she asked. “What do you mean you don't know?" The boy shook his head._

_"I can't really see the rest of you," he said._

_"Really?" she asked. The lad nodded. The snow-covered cherry blossoms captured the high noon around him. An idea crossed her mind._

_"Close your eyes," she said. The young man looked confused._

_"Why?" he asked._

_"Please do it," she pleaded, kitten-like. He breathed out cold air._

_"Alright," he said. The young lad slowly shut his eyes. He shivered as the winter winds raced over his tone body. He turned to focus on something other than the bone-chilling temperatures around him. Suddenly, a cluster of warmth flowed over his face._

_"Okay, you can look now," she said. The lad opened his eyes._

_Crimson fine silk with a corset of fine black and red confined her shapely hourglass figure. Her perky breasts screamed, "Look at me!" The thin, black silk miniskirt drew him into her hips. The baby pink ribbon around her waist made him a present to him. Same with the ruby butterflies on her black fishnet stockings that showcased her long, slender legs. She had her reddish-brown locks pinned back in a tight bun. Her silk crimson kitten heels gave her height over him. Her Japanese red dragon umbrella open over her head in her hands acted as the arousing cherry on top. The lad's cheeks fired up. She smiled at him._

_"Now, who do you want me to be?" she asked again. The lad's jaw fell open and silent at first. The words got tangles up in his throat. He couldn't take his eyes off of her breasts. He tried to speak again, but failed. The young man forgot the whole Japanese language in that moment. Her breasts held his eyes hostage._

_"A-A-An an-gel…" he said at last. She gave him her schoolgirl smile._

_"Good answer," she replied. The “angel” leaned in close to his ear. "Come with me," she whispered. The young lad looked over at the "angel."_

_"To where? And how?" he asked. She smiled at him and blew a series of kisses at him. Each kiss turned into heart-shaped bubbles and touched his face. The lad found his body sinking into a pink-hazed trance._

_Pretty soon, they both had vanished into the thin winter air._

\--------

Tsuzuki and Anna spent the rest of the morning in bed, resting up for later.


	17. Question of Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki contemplates the risks and rewards of purposing to Anna.

_Chapter Seventeen: Question of Marriage:_

As they lay resting in the futon, a soft dream filled Tsuzuki's mind. Anna lay cuddled up to his chest. _It feels like we're married_ , Tsuzuki thought. That's where this latest scheme had been first conceived. 

_I want to marry her_ , Tsuzuki thought. They had been dating for six months. The couple had gotten so close in that amount of time. Why not take it a step further? 

Tsuzuki frowned. There were a few good reasons why not. First there’s Hisoka. That boy _still_ loved him. Ever since Kyoto, things became a little easier. They were talking again, at least. Hisoka didn't look like a hurt puppy anymore. Yet, unease still existed between them. They ignored that white elephant between them or at least they tried to. They had just gotten back on speaking terms; marriage would cause it all to unravel. 

Next there’s Tatsumi. He still didn't like them together. In fact, he tried to break them up before. Hotaru intervened once; the next time might not be so lucky. If Tatsumi didn't enjoy Tsuzuki and Anna's relationship before, marriage would just be pouring lemon juice into the wounds. 

Next there’s Hakushu. Tsuzuki trembled at the thought of him. No, flinched is more like it. The shinigami found him to be a creepy bastard, not as bad as Muraki, but still. Hakushu had a disturbing obsession with Tsuzuki. However, Ju-Oh-Cho weren't the only problems here. 

Time became an enemy to the couple. The Hell Stone came first and now, it's the Heaven Stone. How long before the merger claimed her, days, weeks? She seemed so determined to fight it. Yet, this fight wasn't in her best interest. Too bad Anna wouldn't listen. 

It's not just her. Tsuzuki wanted to stay with her forever. She'd make a good wife. Sure, the woman didn't cook, but she was a faithful mate. Marriage had its benefits. They could live together. They had a bond between them that kept growing each day. He still wanted to get to know her. There was so much more he had to ask her. The case had become irrelevant now. He needed to be with her now. 

With each passing second, marriage looked more and more appealing to Tsuzuki. _Anna would look beautiful in a wedding kimono_ , he thought. Did she want kids? Would they live in Kimoto Manor? Did she want a big wedding or a little wedding? Did she even want a wedding? 

The shinigami looked at his girlfriend. Timing and planning played key roles in a marriage proposal. Tsuzuki lacked both at the moment. In fact, this notion was rather random. Some details needed to be worked out. First came the timing. The mood had to be just right. Not while she's in pain and yet before the month ended. Next, there came the ring. Where to get that one? His paycheck said he couldn't afford one right now. 

Tsuzuki sighed. _Looks like I'll have to go without it for now_ , he thought. Suddenly, he felt something stirring awake in his arms. The shinigami glanced down. Two hazel-green eyes and a smile stared back at him. 

"Hey," Anna whispered. Her boyfriend smiled at her. 

"You okay?" he asked. The woman smiled and kissed him on the lips. 

"What were you thinking about?" she asked. Tsuzuki gave her a little shrug. 

"Nothing," he said. "Just that I love you so much." Anna looked on at him. 

"Really?" she asked. 

"And how beautiful you are," he said. His girl gave him a little smile. 

"Really?" she asked again. Tsuzuki lightly ran his finger along her cheek. 

"Yeah," the man answered. Anna snuggled up against his chest. 

"I love you too," she whispered. Tsuzuki only smiled. The reward outweighed the risk. _I will marry her_ , the shinigami thought. _Kimoto Anna will be my wife!_


	18. Bright Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules decides to try and toy with Seita just for kicks.

_Chapter Eighteen: Bright Red:_

Women are experts at teasing. Jules knew this. She _did_ sell herself on the street after all. Her latest target wasn't a trick, however. It came in the form of sixteen-year-old Tojo Seita. 

Boys are suckers. Jules learned that by the time she was thirteen. Seita would be easy pickings. This semester, they had three classes together. During homeroom, Jules kept her eyes on the target as she began plotting on seducing him. Seita had changed over six months. He went from a punk to a gentleman punk. She didn't do punks, but a gentleman punk, maybe. The nicer they grew, the more of suckers they became. Jules licked her lips at him. 

_Oh Seita! I'm coming for you!_ The former hooker giggled to herself. 

Lunch break rolled in just in time. Jules roamed the halls to find her target. Her eyes scanned each classroom. Seita always ate alone. She wondered why. _Not a social person?_ Even better, it made her job easier. She finally came to the rooftop. Jules quietly looked around at the doorway. A smile came onto her face. 

_Found you!_ The girl started to make her way over to the young man. Seita looked up and saw her. Jules froze in place as the boy stared at her. 

"Yes?" he asked. The former hooker gave him a little smile. 

"Hey," she said. "You look lonely up here." 

"No…" 

"Yes, you look lonely." 

Seita's face dropped. _She's not leaving. Oh boy!_ He tried to play tough. "Why would I be?" he asked. 

Jules smirked at him. "Cause." 

"Cause why?" 

She stepped forward. "You're man." 

"And?" 

Jules sat down next to him, smiling. "Men always need to be with someone." Seita blinked at her. 

"Uh…" he said. Jules gave him a wicked smile. 

"Why so nervous, baby?" she asked. Seita stared at her. 

"Don't call me baby," he said. The girl gave him a little shrug. 

"Alright," she said. "What should I call you?" 

"My name." 

"Alright, Seita." 

The boy nodded. "Thank you." Jules looked on at his bento. 

"That looks good," she said. 

"Yeah," Seita replied. The former hooker smiled like a cat. 

"What's in it?" she asked. Seita looked at his food. 

"Uh… some beets, apple bunnies, sausage, some green stuff, ginger, some salmon pieces, and some yellow pieces." Jules eyed where he was pointing. 

"Interesting," she said. Seita gave her a puzzled look. 

"Why do you care?" he asked. The former street walker smirked as she leaned in close to his ear. 

"I know something that'll taste way better!" she bragged. Her target eyed her funnily. 

"And what's that?" he asked. Jules giggled again as she moved his hand to her right breast. 

"Good?" she asked. Seita's face flushed beet red. 

"What the hell?" he shouted. Jules snickered at him as she leaned in and nuzzled his ear. Her right hand disappeared to his crotch. Seita nearly leapt up off the roof. Smoke flew out of his ears. 

"Well?" Jules asked. The boy had forgotten the whole Japanese language altogether. 

"Uh…" he mumbled. Suddenly, the bell rang for the next class. Jules smiled and drew back her hand. She moved her lips to his ear. 

"See you around," she whispered. The girl licked him on the ear lobe and walked away. Seita watched her get up and head back to the doorway. _What just happened?_


	19. Like Eating Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna's heart attacks for Tsuzuki to doubt his choice with the Heaven Stone. Hotaru wonders about Saito. Hisoka tries to push Tsuzuki's relationship with Anna out of his mind. Tatsumi and Watari talk.

_Chapter Nineteen: Like Eating Glass:_

Another heart attack, uncomfortable trust, recycled realizations, difficult coping; at the end of the path is an island. 

\-------

__

_The Surprise_

_October 15th, 2009._

"Can I open my eyes now?" Anna asked. Tsuzuki led her down the hall of Kimoto Manor. He smiled and shook his head. 

"Not yet," he answered. They took further steps to her room. Tsuzuki held her warm, small hand the whole time. They came to her room. The shinigami turned to his beloved. 

"Wait here," he whispered. He opened the door and went into the room. However, when he had turned his back, another attack flared up. Anna grabbed onto her chest and cried out in pain. 

"Ow!" she screamed. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" She sank down to her knees. Tsuzuki raced back to his girlfriend. 

"Anna-chan!" he cried. The woman looked up at him, still in pain. 

"A-sa-to-ku-n…" she whimpered." Help…me…" He rushed her to the hospital in Meifu. Tsuzuki waited in the hall. He knew this would happen, but it still hurt. The merger had started to pick up. Anna may be strong, but even the strongest have their limits. He didn't want to see her on this course. Tsuzuki shook his head as he trembled. 

_This can't go on_ , he thought, clenching his fists. _I have to stop this!_ Right then, the OR door opened and Tsuzuki leapt to attention. A nurse walked over to him. 

"How is she?" he asked. The nurse breathed out. 

"She's fine," she said. "We managed to ease the wave of the merger." The shinigami relaxed, but the nurse held up her hand. 

"However," she said. "Kimoto-san can't keep on like this. Take the stone out now!" Tsuzuki lowered his eyes. 

"I can't…" he mumbled. The nurse scowled at him. 

"That's not an option," she said. "If this keeps on, Kimoto-san will die. Take the stone out." Tsuzuki's heart sank. 

"Alright," he murmured. "I'll do it." The nurse drew back. 

"Good," she said. "She'll be out in a couple of moments." Tsuzuki nodded with a stiff upper lip. 

"Thank you," he said. He took a seat in his chair. Close to noon, Anna was discharged from the hospital. Neither one spoke on the way home. Tsuzuki let her into Kimoto Manor. In the dining room, he couldn't take it anymore. 

"I'm sorry, Anna-chan," he broke down. "I have no other choice." Anna looked on at him. 

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Tsuzuki didn't answer. Instead, he turned and reached out to take away the Heaven Stone. His hand came within inches of her chest. 

_Whack!_ Anna shut her eyes as she slapped his hand away. Tsuzuki drew back, blinking. 

"Anna-chan?" he asked. She looked deep into his eyes. 

"No," she said. 

"I can't do this to you," Tsuzuki said. 

"I can take it." 

"No, you can't! Don't you get it? I have killed you." 

"Asato-kun…" 

"No, listen! I have made your situation worse! I ended up shortening your life!" Tsuzuki fought back his tears. "I was being selfish. I didn't think about how it would affect you. I… I… I'm so sorry!" 

"It's okay." 

"No, it's not! Stop saying that." Tsuzuki sank down onto the floor near the kitchen doorway. He sighed aloud and buried his head in his hands. "Just don't." 

Anna sat down next to him. She tried to rub his shoulders, but he flinched away. She leaned in to him. 

"What did you want to show me?" she asked. Tsuzuki shook his head. 

"What's the point? You're going to die!" he wailed. 

"No, I won't!" 

"Will you stop saying that?" 

Anna closed her mouth and sat back. Tsuzuki choked back a sob. What was the point? There would be no marriage. He had planned to propose to her today. That had been put on hold on the way to the hospital. What was the point now? She could die at any time. 

Sudden warmth drew him back to reality. Tsuzuki looked up. A small hand wrapped around his. Gentle, hope-filled greenish-brown eyes stared into his desperate violet ones. 

"I won't say it's okay," she said. The woman placed her other hand over his. "But," Anna went on. "I'm not going to give up fighting, and neither will you. We might not have a shot at winning, but we won't know until we see this through. So, no waving the white flag yet, understand?" Tsuzuki didn't say a word. He leaned his head against her chest and sighed. 

"I'm tired." 

Anna slowly stroked his short, brown hair. "I know, baby. I know." She kissed him on the forehead. 

\-------

__

_Secret Friend_

"Now the kitchen," Saito said as he picked up with his house plan, "Has to be really big. Mother loves good cooking." 

"Really?" Hotaru asked. 

"Oh yes." 

The loli demon smiled. "One of my neighbors has daughter and she is a good cook." 

Saito looked up at her, puzzled. "Really?" 

Hotaru nodded. "Yeah." She forced herself to smile. She didn't know why she was telling him this. The woman barely knew the guy. She had come to find something off about him. Hotaru couldn't explain what, however. 

When she was with Saito, thoughts of her former lover filled her mind. She had much practice repressing them. Why were they leaking out now? Hotaru glanced at Saito. _Is it because him?_

It happened again: the memory of day-old sake, bottled flower petals, and cigarettes filled her head. This time, something else came with it. His hands were warm, big and warm like a father's. Oh, that's right; he requested that she call him daddy. He called her his daughter in return. Looking back, they did have a sort of twisted relationship. Yet, he looked like an angel. Oh, he was an angel, alright, an angel of death. 

"Hotaru-san," a voice spoke up. The loli demon came back to earth. Saito stared on at her. 

"You okay?" he asked. "What's on your mind?" Hotaru forced herself to smile as she shook her head. 

"Yeah," she lied. "Nothing much." 

Her friend blinked. "You sure?" 

Hotaru nodded. "Yeah, will you have a live-in chef with you?" Her friend took a moment to think. 

"Maybe…" he said at last. 

Hey, it wasn't much, but it dulled the discomfort Hotaru felt at home for now. 

\-------

__

_Catch-Up Work_

Hisoka sat in front of his paperwork. So much work to do, by himself this morning, no less. The boy sighed. This was Anna's fault. Hisoka shut his eyes. 

_Stop that! You're doing it again. Tsuzuki's with her now, let it go already_. Hisoka opened his mouth and drew another breath. 

"Right," he said to himself. "I have to work." He began to force himself into it. That's how it had become lately. When alone, Hisoka used extra work as an excuse to not think at all. Otherwise, it would just hurt once again. 

Hisoka signed the first paper. That was it. He tired of the pain. He tired of the loneliness. He tired of feeling left out. He tired of everything in this situation right now. 

If paperwork would help him escape, okay then. Paperwork it is. 

\-------

__

_Rough Coping_

Tatsumi and Watari sat outside in the court yard with their green tea. The scientist looked over at the secretary. 

"What's the matter?" he asked. 

"Hm?" The secretary turned to him. "He knows she'll die soon anyway. So why put both her and himself through this mess?" 

Watari smiled. "Love." 

The other man sneered. "More like stupidity." 

Watari tried not to laugh. Tatsumi frowned. "It's not funny! I'm serious!" 

Watari gave him a goofy smile. "It can't be helped." 

"So… what? I'm supposed to let them be together?" 

"I'm saying get used to it." 

Tatsumi sighed. This wasn't working, but better than nothing, yeah? 

\-------

The paths may be long and thorny to walk, but there is an island at the very end. An island called solace for them all to rest, recollect, and recover.


	20. Planning a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki gets the idea to throw a little party for Anna on Saturday.

Chapter Twenty: _Planning a Party:_

_October 18th, 2009._

One evening, Tsuzuki came up with a great idea. "Anna-chan," he said. "Let's have a party." She gave him an odd look. 

"Why?" the woman asked. Her boyfriend shrugged. 

"Just 'cause," he said. 

"'Cause why?" the girl asked. He gently took her by the waist. 

"It's fall," Tsuzuki reasoned. 

"And?" Anna asked. 

He kissed her on the forehead. "It's about you." 

"But my birthday is March first." 

He held her closer to his chest. "Did I say it was a birthday party?" 

"No." He kissed her on the head. 

She looked up at him. "Then what kind of party about me?" 

He gave her a little smile. "You're doing it again." 

"Doing what?" 

He gives her another kiss to the forehead. "Over-thinking." 

"Ah." 

"Don't do that so much, okay?" 

Anna nodded. "Okay, but what kind of party about me?" 

"Can't it just be about you with no real reason behind it?" 

Anna shrugged. "Don't know." 

He kissed her on the forehead again. "You're so cute." 

She smiled. "Okay." 

Tsuzuki looked at her. "Okay to what?" 

"The party." 

He kissed her on the lips. "Thanks." 

"But, who's all coming?" 

"Just our friends." 

"Who?" 

"Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, Emiko, those guys." 

"Ah." 

"Will that be a problem?" 

Anna shook her head. "Nah." 

Tsuzuki lightly patted her on the head. "Okay then." 

"When?" 

"Saturday." 

Anna blinked at him. "This Saturday?" 

"Yeah, is that a problem?" 

Anna shook her head. "No, no." 

"We could change it if you want." 

"No, it's fine. Really, it is." She looked into his eyes. "Aw, what's wrong?" Her man tried to look away. She turned his face to her. "Talk to me. Are you still worried about losing me?" 

Tsuzuki didn't answer. He didn't have to say it. Anna let herself go calm. "Remember what I said." 

"Do you really-?" 

"Say it back to me." 

Tsuzuki froze. "But…" 

"Say it." 

"But we don't know that for sure." 

"Say it! Just say it, Asato-kun. It'll make me feel better. Just say it! Please!" 

Tsuzuki sighed. "We will be okay." 

"Could you say it louder?" 

"We will be okay." 

"I still can't really hear you." 

"We will be okay!" 

Anna smiled and kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Thank you." He didn't speak at first. Anna lightly caressed his cheek with her finger. "Where will the party be?" 

Her boyfriend quickly perked up. "I guess we can have it here." 

"Here?" 

"Will that be a problem?" 

"No, it's just…" 

"What? Bad idea?" 

"No, will Rihoko be around for the party that day?" 

Tsuzuki smiled. "The party will be noon. I already asked Rihoko if she had Saturday classes." 

"And what did she say?" 

"No, she's free on Saturday." 

"Okay then." 

"So that's a yes for the party?" 

Anna kissed him on the cheek. She gave him a little smile. "Yes, we will have the party on Saturday." 

Tsuzuki smiled back at her. "Thank you." He let her snuggle up close. 

In truth, Tsuzuki had an ulterior motive behind the party. You see, the proposal plan resurrected itself five hours ago. He decided to just go for it. They might not make it down the aisle, but he could at least ask her. The proposal had to be just right. He decided to ask for her hand in marriage in private after the party. His co-worker friends still weren't too happy about the relationship. No, better keep about this until everyone was ready. With that settled, only one problem remained. _Where am I going to get the ring?_

"Something on your mind, Asato-kun?" someone asked. The shinigami quickly looked up.


	21. Feed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki tries to distract Anna after she asks what is on his mind. Surreal lemon for everyone to behold.

_Chapter Twenty-One: Feed Me:_

Anna looked at her boyfriend. "What's on your mind now?" she asked. _Don't give it away_ , he thought. Tsuzuki came up with another idea instead. 

"There's something I want to try with you tonight," he said. 

"Oh?" she asked. "And what is that?" Tsuzuki sat up with a smile. 

"Stand up for me," he said. Anna raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Why?" she asked. 

"You'll see," he said. "Just do it." His girl dropped her shoulders. 

"Alright," she said. The woman stood up from the futon. Tsuzuki himself sat up. He looked around for a second. 

"Open the closet door and stand in the doorway," he said. 

"Open this?" Anna asked as she did so. "And stand here?" 

"Good," the shinigami said. He rose to his feet. "Now grab the top frame." Anna reached up and did so. 

"Like this?" she asked. 

"Good," her man said. He walked up to her. "Very good." 

"Now what?" she asked. Tsuzuki kissed her on the lips. His woman kissed back. The kissing started to pick up from there. Tsuzuki reached forward to her pink pajama top as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He began to unfasten each button slowly. 

"Mmm," she murmured. Her lover reached in and groped her perky breasts. Anna moaned in his mouth. 

"You like that, huh?" he asked at her lips. 

"Touch me again," she whispered. Tsuzuki chuckled. 

"Whatever you want," he murmured. He kissed her again as he embraced her waist. She instantly kissed him back. He felt up on her breasts once more. Anna felt herself getting warm and wet between the legs. Tsuzuki moved his mouth to her neck as his fingers found her pants. Anna gasped at his touch. 

"Keep still and hold on," he said. 

"Okay," Anna moaned. He smiled to himself. 

"Good," he said. His tongue caressed her neck. Anna tightly shut her eyes. Her breath quickened. 

"Wow," she whispered. Tsuzuki untied her pants and slid them down. Anna stepped out of them and kicked them aside. He took hold of her lacy black and blue panties and slid them off. 

"So beautiful," he whispered. Tsuzuki gave her another lick and backed up. Anna looked as she began to whimper. Tsuzuki gave her a little smile. 

"There, there," he said. "We're not done yet." The shinigami unzipped his trousers and dropped them. This plan was working. Just keep going. He glanced up at Anna. Her cheeks colored to cherries at his hungry, awaiting package. Tsuzuki smirked at her. Down went his boxers. 

"You're just as wet," he said. "Let me fix that for you." He leaned into her ear. 

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Tsuzuki asked. 

"Yes," Anna moaned. 

"More than anything?" 

"Yes! Yes!" 

"How bad?" 

"So bad that I'd die without you!" 

"Truly?" 

"Yes! Oh!" 

Tsuzuki gave her a little smile. "Okay then." He pushed apart her thighs and picked up her legs so that they came on either side of his waist. 

\-------

_A cooling mist blew overhead. The lad looked around him. His angel had vanished. Gone, nowhere to be seen. In fact, everything around him vanished, just a sea of nothing._ Where am I? _Suddenly, he heard a soft strumming of koto strings below in the nothingness._

Hm? _The music became a magnet to his weightless body._

_Summer lights pierced the night sky. Koto strings, accompanied by the strings of a shamisen and tokori, and the pounding of an otsuzumi floated to the bottom of the lad's feet. He took a closer look. The lights drew him in closer._

_A big Japanese place lit up the pitch black summer night. Red and white paper lanterns hung from the wires. The deep red pagoda roof sang to him. This place… Wow! A king's personal castle couldn't compare to this brightly lit beauty._

Is there a party going on? _The music drew him all the way to the torii._

_The lad couldn't remember when he got inside, but the incense teased his nose. He couldn't help but to smile._ Smells good _, he thought._

_"Doesn't it?" a voice asked. The boy quickly looked up. A girl about his age smiled at him. He had to look up and down at her. Rich olive tan skin, small, well-rounded breasts, skinny legs, long, wavy brown hair made him blush. A red silk gi covered only her breasts and ribcage. Gold and pearls decorated her ears, neck, wrists, waist, and ankles. She gave him a little smile._

_"Hello there," the girl said. "We have been expecting you." The boy blinked at her._

_"You have?" he asked._

_"Uh-huh?" she asked._

_"Why?"_

_The girl giggled. "Does there have to be a reason?"_

_The lad shook his head. "Guess not…"_

_The girl took him by the hand and led him further into the palace._

_Gold incense danced around them. They boy took a look around with each step. The shamisen music added onto the mood of the lobby. Pink-tented glass covered the walls on either side of the boy and his guide. He happened to look over to the left. A girl sat on the other side of the glass on the rocks. The top of her was completely human, but she had a silver-blue mermaid tail from the waist down. She combed her silky black hair with a comb of shells. The mermaid looked up and blew him a kiss. The boy's cheeks turned cotton candy pink._

_"Hi…" he mumbled to her. The mermaid giggled at him. The guide had to pull him away to their destination._

_"Sorry," she said. "But she's not on the menu tonight." He blinked at her, lost._

_"Really?" he asked._

_"Yes," the guide said. "Now come along." She dragged him down the hall. They came to a white heart door. The guide turned to him with a little smile. She pulled out a pearl and gold key from her necklace and unlocked the door. The boy watched as she slid the door open._

_"Have fun," the guide whispered. She licked his ear lobe and walked away. He stared at her bare ass as she disappeared down the hall. The boy's face turned camellia red._

_"Yes ma'am…" he mumbled. The lad turned to the open screen door._

_"Okay," he murmured. The boy took in a deep breath and walked inside._

_Bright candles lit up the room on the floor. His eyes followed the lights to a bed of pink silk. That's when he saw his angel lying before him._

_She was naked except for a pair of cotton candy pink wings of her back. The boy stared on with big, hungry eyes. The angel smiled at him._

_"You found me," she said. The boy's heart went into double time as he jumped onto the bed and kissed her on the lips. She happily kissed him back on the lips as a first prize in their game. Round one completed._

\-------

Tsuzuki looked up at Anna. She looked like she would faint as she hung onto the frame. The shinigami lightly brushed some loose strands of reddish-brown locks out of her face. 

"Good?" he asked. Anna nodded in a tired way. Her boyfriend kissed her on the forehead. 

"Good girl," he whispered. Sexual distraction has worked for the time being, until Saturday.


	22. Because I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice little filler about Emiko, Hotaru, and their strained relationship.

_Chapter Twenty-Two: Because I Do:_

_Evening on the same day…_

Hotaru closed the front door behind her. She looked around the dark living room. "Up waiting for me again, Emiko?" she asked. The butch demon stared at her. 

"Not long," she said. Hotaru stared back at her. 

"You didn't have to," she said. 

"I wanted to." 

"Why?" 

"I miss you." 

Hotaru gave her a puzzled look. "I'm still here." 

Emiko shook her head. "We don't talk much anymore." 

"We're talking right now." 

"That's not what I mean." 

Hotaru blinked at her. "Oh…" 

Emiko sighed. "I just miss you." Her girlfriend joined her on the couch. She rubbed her on the shoulder. 

"Aw, what's wrong?" Hotaru asked with a little pout. 

Her girlfriend shook her head. "We're not as close as we once were." 

"How?" 

"We don't talk like we used to." 

"Aren't we talking now?" 

"The only time is when we're translating Daisuke's notes." 

Hotaru shrugged her shoulders. "Ah." 

Emiko turned to her. "Are you seeing someone else?" 

"What? No!" 

"Are you unhappy?" 

"Not really." 

"Is it my fault?" 

"What are you talking about? Where is this coming from?" Hotaru asked with an eyebrow raised. Emiko shook her head at first. She kissed her girl on the lips. Hotaru sat there and took it. Her girl slowly pulled away. 

"We don't even sleep together anymore," Emiko said in a low voice. 

"Well if that's the problem, then…" 

Emiko held up her hand. "It's not that." 

Hotaru blinked. "Then… what is it?" 

Her girlfriend grabbed her by the hands. "I miss you!" 

"I'm right here." 

"No, I really miss you!" 

"Okay…" Hotaru said, uneasily. 

"I _really_ miss you!" 

The loli demon still didn’t see the whole picture. "Okay, but why?" 

"Because I do," the butch demon answered. Hotaru went quiet from there. _So that's it. Hm, I have to fix this somehow._ The loli demon came up with an idea. 

"Hey, you want to go to a party Saturday?" 

Emiko looked up at her. "You mean Tsuzuki and Anna's party?" 

"Yes, interested?" 

The butch demon nodded before Hotaru hugged her gently. It wasn't much, but it would have to do for now. _Emiko-sama…_


	23. Wrinkled Paper Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki and Anna have the planned party. Afterwards, Tsuzuki plans to purpose, but the plan takes a huge detail.

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Wrinkled Paper Flowers:_

_October 24th, 2009._

"Can I look now?" Tsuzuki asked aloud. 

"Not yet," Anna called from the bathroom. The shinigami pouted as tapped his foot on the floor. 

"Okay, you can look now!" his girl called. Tsuzuki slowly opened his eyes. Anna stood before him all dressed up. Her light blue yukata made her look like a princess. The orange obi held it closed. She had her hair up in a flirty ponytail. Tsuzuki gave her a little smile. Anna turned for him. 

"Well," she said. "What do you think?" 

"Beautiful," Tsuzuki mumbled. 

"I feel like a bride," she said. Her man raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Oh?" he asked. 

"Yeah," she said. The woman turned again. "In America, there is the saying for the bride: 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue.'" Anna giggled as she held out her arms. "My yukata is blue, as you can see. My jewelry is old. My gardenia hair clip is borrowed from Rihoko. Finally, my lip gloss and perfume are new." She moved in close to his face. "See, perfect bride?" 

Tsuzuki gave her a little smile. "I see." Suddenly, the doorbell rang. The couple quickly looked up. 

"That would be them," Tsuzuki said. 

"Yeah," Anna replied. They went down the hall. Tsuzuki opened the door. The shinigami looked inside as their host gave them a little smile. 

"You made it," he said. Watari looked into the house. 

"Where is everyone?" he asked. 

"Backyard," Anna replied. "Come with us." The couple led the boys outside. Rihoko, Yoko-chan, Seita, Emiko, Hotaru, Mike, and Kazue all sat around at the tables moved outside. Mike waved at them. 

"Hey," he said. 

"Hi there," Watari said. Tsuzuki clapped his hands together. 

"Okay, we're all here," he said. "Let's get started." The guests sat around the tables talking. Hisoka gave Tsuzuki a little smile; not a fake smile either. His partner relaxed. 

_He's starting to cope_ , he thought. Suddenly, someone held the older shinigami’s hand. Tsuzuki looked over to his left. Anna smiled at him. Her man felt a sea of warmth fill his heart. _Anna-chan…_ He remembered his proposal plan with every detail. This had to be private; a public proposal put too much pressure on the recipient. Plus, his co-workers would do anything to shoot it down. 

"How are your classes, Rihoko?" Emiko asked. 

"Good," the young mother answered. "I'm about done with grad school." 

"Really?" Mike asked. 

"Yeah," she said. 

Now, how to announce the proposal? Tsuzuki still had that to work on. As mentioned before, the others weren't too keen on their relationship. Maybe the party would ease things. He'd have to wait and see. Anna looked at the crew. 

"Anyone want some tea?" she offered. 

"Yes," the others said. 

"Alright," she said. The woman rose to get it, but Tsuzuki held her wrist. Anna looked down quickly. Tsuzuki shook his head. 

"No," he said. "You sit and rest today." 

"But…" 

"It's your day, just rest," he insisted. Anna looked at her guests. Their eyes seemed to agree with him. The woman lowered her shoulders. 

"Alright," she said. Anna sat back down. Tsuzuki looked over at Seita. 

"Go get the tea," he said. The lodger boy shrugged in indifference. 

"Fine," he said. Seita stood up and went into the kitchen. He came back with a tray of dark green tea. 

Tsuzuki still had a hitch with the proposal. He hadn't gotten the ring. Most of the rings he looked at were out of his price range. Plus, none of the cheaper ones really matched up with Anna. This ring had to be special. That's how it was supposed to be, right? In the end, he couldn't get the ring. Tsuzuki sighed to himself. _Guess I'll have to do it without the ring for now._

"Something wrong?" someone asked him. The shinigami jerked up his head. Anna looked on at him. Her man shook his head. 

"Nothing," he lied. "Just enjoy the party." She didn't believe him, but said nothing. 

"Okay," Anna said. Yoko-chan rose to her feet. 

"I'll go get lunch now!" she said. The boys looked at her. 

"You made lunch?" Tatsumi asked. 

"Yeah," she said. She rushed to the kitchen. 

"I'll help," Rihoko said as she followed after her daughter. Anna, Seita, and the demons grinned. Emiko turned to the shinigami. 

"You're gonna love this," she said. Mother and daughter returned with twelve black and gold bento boxes. 

"Wow!" the others said. 

"Enjoy!" Yoko-chan cheered. Rihoko passed around the boxes. 

"Aw, how cute!" Anna said. The food looked like little animals. 

"We have rice bunnies, fried tofu ducks on a nori lake, tempura, eel sushi, and chocolate mice," Yoko-chan summed up. 

"I bought the sushi," Rihoko admitted. 

"Either way, let's eat!" Anna spoke up. Everyone dug in. Tsuzuki thought about the plan again. They had to be in private to make this work, but when? Tonight is the best night to act on it. All he had to do was get her alone and pop the question. The answer depended on Anna alone. 

Speaking of which, Anna lowered her chopsticks. 

"What shall we do next?" she asked. 

"Karaoke!" Rihoko cheered. 

"Yeah!" the other girls yelled. Anna looked around at the people. 

"Okay," she said. "Karaoke it is then." The party went on into the evening. They turned on the paper party lanterns by then, a nice touch by Rihoko during decorating. All the while, Tsuzuki counted down to the end of the party. _Just a little while longer…_ Meanwhile, he admired his princess enjoying their party. 

\------

At ten o'clock, everything wound down. Anna helped Rihoko, Yoko-chan, and Seita clean up the backyard. She was wiping the table down when someone tapped her on the shoulder. The woman looked up to see Tsuzuki smiling over her. 

"Asato-kun," she whispered. He leaned in close to her ear. 

"I have a little surprise for you," he whispered. His woman looked at him. 

"What is it?" she whispered. 

"Come and see," he whispered back. The shinigami took her by the hand and led her into Kimoto Manor. 

"Hey!" Anna called. "Slow down." Tsuzuki smiled to himself as they came into the living room. They stopped in the middle. The man turned to her. 

"You wait here for a moment while I get your surprise, okay?" he whispered. Anna nodded. 

"Okay," she said. Tsuzuki gave her a quick kiss on the lips. 

"Be right back," he whispered. Anna gave him a little smile. 

"Okay," she said. Tsuzuki headed down the hall. He went into the bathroom, turned on the light, and took a breath. 

"Okay," he mumbled. The shinigami went over the words in his head. He recited the speech to himself. "Anna-chan," Tsuzuki opened up. "It's been six whole months." _No…_

Anna looked around the living room. Only the end table lamp had been turned on. _I never noticed how big this room was_ , she thought. Suddenly, she felt a small rip inside of her. Anna slowly put her hand to her chest. 

"Anna-chan, we've been together for six months now, and I really love you. I want us to be closer." 

Blood, the woman saw blood on her lady-like fingertips. 

"This will make me the happiest man ever." 

Blood slowly trailed down her fingers. Silence, silence as Anna slowly fell into a world of black on the tatami floor. 

"Which is why I love you, and I want to marry you. Anna-chan, will you marry me?" 

Tsuzuki smiled a bit. Perfect; simple and perfect. The man turned and headed out to his ladylove, but when he made it to the living room, the horror drained the color from his face. 

"Anna-chan!" he cried. His beloved lay on the floor, deaf to his cries.


	24. Dead Orchid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Anna's situation grows critical, she finds her soul in limbo. However, two familiar faces are able to coax her back home.

_Chapter Twenty-Four: Dead Orchid:_

The infirmary in Meifu had counted on a slow night tonight. That was until Tsuzuki burst through the door carrying out-cold Anna in his arms. 

"Help!" he cried. "Somebody help!" The nurses rushed to attention. 

"What happened?" the head nurse asked. 

"She collapsed!" Tsuzuki wailed. Everyone crowded the couple. The head nurse felt for a pulse. By then, she knew what had happened. 

"You didn't take it out, did you?" she asked. 

"No," the shinigami whimpered. 

"Why?" she asked in a sharp tone. 

Tsuzuki lowered his head. "She wanted to keep it!" 

"Didn't you talk her out of it?!" 

The shinigami’s hands trembled as he held his out cold girlfriend. "Look! I don't care! Save my wife!" 

The head nurse went quiet and nodded. "Alright, hand her here." Tsuzuki hesitated at first, but then complied. The head nurse gave him a calm smile. 

"Don't worry," she whispered. "We'll do our best." Tsuzuki looked and felt drained. 

"Do you want to contact someone?" she asked. The shinigami looked at her with desperate eyes. 

"Alright," he said. 

"She'll be fine," the head nurse assured him. Tsuzuki pressed his lips together. He pulled out his phone to make the call. Anna was taken to the OR. 

\-----

Operation began at 10:17 p.m. The nurse surveyed the damage. 

"Holy crap!" she said. "This is worse than we thought!" Anna's soul had been flooded with blood, almost to the point of pumping it out. 

"Oh," a junior nurse murmured with a pale face. "What do we do?" 

"Call Watari-sensei!" the head nurse called. "In the meantime, contain the bleeding!" 

"Right!" the nurses replied. They started up with the containing with their powers. 

\-----

Quiet lingered in the dimly lit skies. Anna slowly opened her eyes to empty skies above. Cherry and peach blossoms bloomed above her. She reached up as if to grab one. 

_Where am I? What is this place? Am I dead again?_

"Not yet," a girl's voice answered. Anna lifted her head. Two girls stood among the trees. One girl looked fifteen-years-old and dressed in a dark blackish navy schoolgirl uniform with long wavy black hair and a full face. The younger girl looked thirteen with a white t-shirt and blue short shorts with a boyish haircut. Anna sat up from the dry, bluish grass. 

"Auntie Yumiko? Auntie Kirika?" she asked. 

\-----

Hisoka found worn-out Tsuzuki in the waiting room. His partner fought back his tears. The boy rushed over to the man. 

"Hey, I got your call," Hisoka whispered. "Everything okay?" 

"No!" Tsuzuki wailed. He choked back a sob. "It's all my fault. She wanted to keep in the stone. If I had just told her no…" Hisoka gently put his hand on his shoulder. The older man looked up. The boy leaned in close to his face. 

"It's okay," he whispered as he wiped away Tsuzuki's tears. "She's a strong woman. She's been through worse." 

"You think so?" the other shinigami asked. 

Hisoka nodded. "I'll stay with you if you want." 

"Please!" Tsuzuki pleaded. His partner took a seat next to him. The older shinigami shut his eyes. He could feel the pain twisting in his heart. 

\-----

Yumiko and Kirika stared at their niece. 

"Aren't you going to tell her?" the older sister asked the younger. Kirika whipped her head around. 

"What? Me? Why me?" she asked. Yumiko shrugged. 

"I don't know. You know this place better." 

"Yeah, but you're older than me." 

"Yeah, but your powers manifested before you died." 

Kirika puffed up her cheeks. "You always make me do your dirty work!" 

"Excuse me," a voice spoke up. The girls looked up and saw their niece staring at them. The girls became serious as Yumiko stepped forward. 

"You aren't dead yet," she said. "But you don't have much time." Anna blinked at her. 

"What do you mean?" she asked. 

"You're in between Chijou and Meifu," Kirika explained. "But you can't be here." 

"Why not?" Anna asked. 

\-----

Tatsumi came into the waiting room and found Tsuzuki with Hisoka. His heart ached for his former partner. He sat down with the boys. He rubbed Tsuzuki on the back. 

"It's okay," he whispered. "Watari-san and the nurses will do anything to keep her alive." Tsuzuki glanced up at him. 

"Are you sure?" he whispered. Tatsumi said nothing. Tears filled his former partner's eyes. The secretary turned his face to him. 

"You don't get to break down," he whispered. "She needs you." Tsuzuki looked him in the eyes as he tried to blink back his tears. 

\-----

"The bleeding hasn't stopped," the head nurse said. 

"Find the source," Watari said. 

"We're trying," the head nurse said. "The merger is too deep!" She turned to the shinigami. 

"What do we do?" she asked. Watari looked dead serious. 

"Force finish the merger," he replied. The nurses' jaws just dropped. 

"Force finish?" the head nurse asked. "That'll destroy her soul!" 

"We have no other choice!" Watari said. "If she does die, this'll be more merciful to her." The head nurse breathed out as she turned back to Anna on the table. The blood pumped faster in her chest. 

"Okay," the nurse said. "Girls, prepare the circle!" The nurses all surrounded Anna and held out their hands. The head nurse began chanting to herself. 

\-----

"You have to get back!" Yumiko said. "Tsuzuki needs you!" 

"You have given him a reason to hope again. Tsuzuki is truly happy," Kirika said. "If you die, you will ruin him. You will change him into a cynical person. Don't do this to him! Don't die! Go back!" 

"But what about you?" Anna asked. 

"We are trapped here," Yumiko said. Anna tried to get up, but found her body too heavy to move. 

"What's going on?" she cried. "Why can't I get up?" 

"It's taking you in!" her aunts yelled. "You have to get back!" 

"But how?" their niece cried. 

"Use your kitsune!" they called. 

"How?" Anna yelled. Everything around her faded into a misty white. Her body began to feel light, rising upwards even. 

"Where am I going now?" she asked. 

"Stop talking and let me take you back!" a woman's voice said. 

"Take me back?" Anna asked. 

"Yes." 

"Taking me where?" 

"Back to where you belong. That man and your family need you, right? So, you have to go back!" 

Anna went quiet as an easy feeling filled her chest. "You're my kitsune, aren't you?" 

"I'm here to guide you back, but yes I am she." 

Anna shut her eyes as the peace inside of her took over her mind. "My kitsune, huh?" 

"Yes." 

"And you're taking me home?" 

"Yes, whatever you like." 

"Mmm, one more thing." 

"What?" 

"Tell me your name, your _real_ name." A faint breeze blew past her ear. Anna smiled to herself. "Ah. I see." 

\-----

At the castle, Hakushu rose up from his desk and over to Anna's candle. It still looked long and fresh. Hakushu stood over the candle, blew out the flame, and… The flame sparked back to life stronger than ever. Hakushu tried to blow it out again and same result occurred. Hakushu couldn't understand it. 

"It's a trick candle!" he shouted. Blowing it out many times didn't help. 

\-----

By sunrise, Watari came into the waiting room. The shinigami all looked up. Tsuzuki rushed over to him. 

"What happened? Is she okay?" he asked. His friend gave him a little smile. 

"We had to force finish the merger. We had a few small complications, but we pulled it off successfully," he said. "All that's left is for the new core to stabilize. Overall, Anna will be okay. She's a tough one, I must say." Tsuzuki's face began to light up. 

"You mean…" he started to say. Watari nodded. 

"Yes," he said. "Anna survived the operation and is in recovery." Tsuzuki nearly fell to his knees with happy tears in his eyes. 

"You can see her when she wakes up," his friend said. 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Tsuzuki said over and over again. His angel had survived the merger.


	25. Hospital Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the core inside of Anna stabilizes, all the Shinigami watch moniter her progress. Plus, Anna talks to Tsuzuki about his purposal plan.

_Chapter Twenty-Five: Hospital Watch:_

_October, 25th, 2009._

At ten o'clock, Hakushu and Konoe had tea together in the castle. 

"So Daisuke's daughter survived?" Hakushu asked. 

"Yes," Konoe replied. "But, I still don't understand one thing." 

"What's that?" 

"Why did you choose to spare Kimoto-san in the end?" 

"I didn't." 

Konoe looked rather puzzled. "What do you mean?" 

Hakushu lowered his cup. "When I blew out her candle, it lit itself back up." 

"It did? How?" 

"I can't say, exactly." 

"So, what are going to do?" 

Hakushu sighed. "I guess I have no choice. I have to let them stay together for the time being." 

Both didn't like that option, but what could they do? 

\--------

The head nurse spoke with Tsuzuki around the same time. 

"The stones have finished merging into a core," she explained. "It is now in the stabilizing stage. We have decided to keep her here for observation. Is that okay with you?" 

"Yes, yes," Tsuzuki said. "Can I see her now?" 

"Right this way," she said. The nurse led him down the hall. 

\--------

The members of Ju-Oh-Cho took turns monitoring Anna. She had many visitors in one day. Saya and Yuma stared at her with smiles on their faces in the morning. 

"So, are you Tsuzuki's girlfriend?" Saya asked. 

"Yeah…" Anna replied. Boy, they can be so loud when they squeal. The woman rubbed on her ears. 

"Ow," she mumbled. 

"So what is Tsuzuki like in bed?" Yuma asked. Anna blinked. 

"What?" she asked. Yuma giggled. 

"Just kidding!" she said. Anna gave off a nervous giggle. 

\--------

Tsuzuki and the head nurse came by Anna's room around noon. To the shinigami's surprise, a group of students were crowded around inside. Confused, the shinigami peeked through the door. Watari stood next to Anna's bed, talking to the students. 

"The merger of stones is almost impossible and even deadly," he said. "That was until today." He turned to the patient. 

"Everyone, meet Anna," he said. The doctor leaned in close to her ear. 

"Say hi to our guests, Anna-san," he whispered. She gave a little wave. 

"Uh… hi…" she mumbled. The students began taking notes. The woman forced herself to smile. 

"Weird…" Anna whispered. 

"Just sit there and smile," Watari whispered. She complied without question. Tsuzuki pushed his way through the crowd. 

"Watari, what's going on here? Who are all of these people? Anna needs her rest!" he yelled. Watari smiled and held up his hand. 

"I'm giving a lecture," he replied. 

"On Anna?" 

"Yeah." 

"Why?" 

"Her core." 

"What did you say?" 

Watari turned to the class. "As you can see," he went on. "If the recipient of both the Hell and Heaven Stones survives, they develop something called a core. Now, there isn't a proper name for it yet and we don't know what it is either. But, I will continue to study it closely." 

The students wrote more notes. Tsuzuki turned his attention to Anna. 

"How are you holding up?" the look in his eyes asked. 

"I feel like a museum display," the look in her own eyes answered. 

\--------

That evening, Tsuzuki returned to Anna's room. He found her alone with Wakaba sitting next to the bed. The younger shinigami looked up when she heard the door open. Tsuzuki paused. 

"Hey," he whispered. 

"Hi," Wakaba said back. The man looked over at his woman. 

"How are you?" he asked. Anna nodded. 

"Good," she said. "I'm good." Suddenly, the woman remembered something. She turned to Wakaba. 

"Wakaba-chan," the older woman spoke up. "Could you leave us for a moment? Asato and I need to talk." The girl looked at her. 

"Okay…" she said. 

"Alone," Anna emphasized. Wakaba nodded again. 

"Right…" she said. The girl rose to her feet and walked out the door. Tsuzuki watched her do so. 

"'Night," he said. 

"See you tomorrow," she said back and walked out the door. Tsuzuki turned back to Anna. She still had on her outfit and accessories from last night's party. She looked like a queen sitting up before him in bed. 

"Yes?" Tsuzuki asked. 

Anna shifted in her bed. "While I was out cold in your arms," she began. "I overheard you say, 'I don't care! Save my wife!'" 

Tsuzuki blinked at her. "What? How?" 

"I kept drifting in and out of consciousness at the time. Anyway, what did you mean by that?" 

"Uh…" 

"Did you mean marriage?" 

"Uh… well…" 

"Do you want to marry me or not?" 

"Well you see…" 

"Yes or no, do you want to marry me? It's not that hard." 

Tsuzuki tightly shut his eyes. "Yes! I want to marry you." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Do you?" 

"No." 

Tsuzuki fell into defeated puppy mode at such a sharp rejection. "What?! Why?!" 

"Because you didn't ask!" 

He looked confused. "So… you want me to propose to you? Now?" 

"Yeah." 

"But… but… This is not how I wanted it. I don't even have the ring, you're in the hospital, and…" 

Anna patiently shook her head. "That's not really necessary." 

Tsuzuki stared blankly at her. "What?" 

"You don't even have to get down on one knee. Just ask me." 

"Okay. Anna-chan, will you marry me?" 

She smiled at him. "Yes." 

Tsuzuki could've leapt up and down in joy then and there. Instead, he bowed his head and said, "Thank you."


	26. It's Just for Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuki and Anna share a moment together in Anna's hospital bed before she is discharged in the morning.

_Chapter Twenty-Six: It’s Just for Us:_

"I saw my aunts for the first time." 

Tsuzuki lightly stroked her cheek with his fingertip. "Where?" 

"Between Chijou and Meifu. They're trapped there." 

"Trapped?" 

"Yes!" 

"Shhh! Keep your voice down, okay?" 

"But…" 

"Just keep your voice down." 

"Alright." 

Tsuzuki nuzzled her neck. "Very good." 

Anna glanced at her fiancé. "I finally met my kitsune." 

He stared at her with big, silent eyes. "You… what?" 

"Yeah, she got me back here. She even told me her real name." 

"And what is that?" he asked. Anna leaned in close and whispered it into his ear. 

Tsuzuki gave her an odd look."That's it?" 

"Yeah," she said, nodding. He opened his mouth to speak, but she gently covered his mouth. 

"Eint! Don't repeat it; it's a secret." 

He blinked at her. "But why tell me?" 

She smiled and gave him a little giggle. "Because, you're going to be family now." 

"Oh, it's a family secret?" 

"Yes." She gently ran her finger down his chest. 

He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." 

"I love you, too." She looked at him with serious expression. "But what will we do about the others?" 

He looked at her. "What do you mean?" 

"When will we tell them about our engagement?" 

"Dunno. When do you want to tell them?" 

"I don't know; they're your co-workers." 

"Yeah…" 

She lightly held his hand. "We'll work something out." 

"How?" 

"We'll think of something." She leaned in close to him. "Hey, we just survived a month of mess; this will be nothing." 

"This is true." 

She looked him in the eye. "Don't forget our words." 

He smiled at her. "We will be okay." 

"Yes, yes. We will." 

\--------

_October 30th, 2009._

Tsuzuki carried Anna on his back to the lobby. The other shinigami looked up and saw them. 

"What's going on?" Watari asked. 

Tsuzuki smiled. "We're checking out," he said. 

"You sure that's okay?" Wakaba asked. 

"Yeah," Anna said. "They just cleared me." The others said nothing as she nuzzled her fiancé’s neck. Tsuzuki chuckled. 

"Hey, stop," he said. "That tickles." The man turned to his friends. 

"Oh yeah, I learned a little more about the kitsune," he said. That sure caught everyone's attention. 

"You did?" Tatsumi asked. 

"Yes," Tsuzuki said with a nod. "Her name." 

"Her name?" Konoe questioned him. 

"Yeah, her real name," the older shinigami repeated. 

"Well, what is it?" Watari asked. Tsuzuki shook his head. 

"Sorry," he said. "I am not inclined to give you that information." Anna nuzzled his neck. Tsuzuki chuckled again. 

"Is that right, Anna-chan?" he whispered. 

"Mmm," she murmured. The pair headed out of the hospital. Everyone stared at them, blinking. _Okay… What just happened?_

Owari


	27. Halloween Tokyo Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween and Anna is depressed. Only Tsuzuki can pull her out of it.

_Omake: Halloween Tokyo Tower:_

Wait! The story's not done yet! There's one more chapter! 

_October 31st, 2009._

Ah, Halloween. European tradition with treats, costumes, and all things spooky, this Western import found its way to Japan in the late 90's. Happy times, right? Not for Anna, of course. The reason? Well, that's rather obvious. 

_6:00 p.m._

Rihoko knocked on Anna's door. "Anna!" she yelled. "Yoko-chan and I are going out trick-or-treating, want to come?" 

"No!" the other woman shouted. Rihoko couldn't understand the situation at first. 

"You sure?" she asked. 

"Leave me alone!" her roommate yelled. 

Rihoko still missed the boat. "Anna, is something wrong?" The door slid open and the young mother saw a tired Anna. She blinked in confusion. "Is… something wrong?" Anna didn't speak at first. Her eyes looked rather worn. 

"Do you know what day it is?" she asked. Rihoko paused. 

"Halloween… why?" she asked. Anna looked hurt. 

"That's never a good day," the tsukai murmured. She slid the door closed. It was then that Rihoko understood. 

"Oh…" she said, "I'm so sorry." Inside, Anna lay down on her futon. _Papa…_

Rihoko stood in the hallway. It all clicked to her. _Of course! Her father died that day. No wonder she's been depressed all day._ The young mother leaned against the wall. _Hm… I can't have her like this. What can I do?_ Rihoko pondered the whole situation. _I'll have to get Tsuzuki._

"Mama," a small voice said. "Is Anna-san going with us?" Rihoko looked up and saw Yoko-chan standing in the doorway. Her mother shook her head. 

"No," she said. 

"Oh," her daughter said in disappointment. Rihoko pressed her lips together as she nodded. 

"Yeah," she said. The young mother she went down to the kitchen. Her little pirate looked confused. 

"Where are you going?" she asked. 

"To make a call!" Rihoko yelled. She found Anna's cell phone charging in the kitchen. _Perfect!_ She picked up the phone and made the call. She waited as it rang. 

"Hello?" Tsuzuki asked on the other line. 

"Hey," Rihoko said. "There's a little problem." 

"Rihoko? What's wrong? Where's Anna?" 

"That's why I'm calling. I need your help." 

\-------

_7:00 p.m._

Rihoko and Yoko-chan waited in the doorway when they heard the doorbell ring. The young mother looked up. 

"It's open!" she called. Tsuzuki walked inside. 

"Hey, I got here as soon as I could. Where is she?" he asked. 

"She been in her room all day," Yoko-chan said. 

"Please help her," her mother said. Tsuzuki gave her a serious look. 

"I'll see what I can do," he said. The man made his way down the hall. He came to Anna's door and knocked on it. 

"What?" his woman asked from inside. 

"Anna-chan, it's me," Tsuzuki said. The woman glanced at the door. 

"Asato-kun?" she asked. 

"I'm coming in, okay?" 

"Whatever." 

Tsuzuki paused. _Oh, this is serious_ , he thought. Tsuzuki gathered up his all and opened the door. Anna lay on the futon, eyeing him. 

"What do you want?" she sighed. Tsuzuki knelt down next to her. 

"Hey," he said as he brushed aside her bangs. "Rihoko told me what was wrong." 

"Yeah…" she muttered. 

He sat down beside her on the old futon. "Ten long years." 

"Yeah." 

Tsuzuki looked over at her. "You okay?" 

"Yes, yes." Her tone didn’t sound so convincing. 

"You sure?" 

She clenched her teeth. "Yes!" 

"Want to talk about it?" 

"No!" 

"Okay, okay…" The shinigami’s eyes darted to her pictures against the back wall in the darkened room. An idea surfaced in his head. He leaned in close to her ear. 

"Let's go out tonight," Tsuzuki whispered. Anna gave him a puzzled look. 

"What?" she asked. Her fiancé smiled. 

"Just get your coat and come on," he said. "We're going out tonight." 

\-------

In a few minutes, Tsuzuki waited by the front door. "You coming along?" he asked. 

"Yeah, yeah," his woman mumbled. She joined him at the front door. 

"Good," Tsuzuki said, smiling. "Let's go." Anna rolled her eyes. 

"Fine," she mumbled. They headed out the door into the night. They didn't speak at first. Tsuzuki looked over at Anna. She still looked rather sour. The man gently rubbed her shoulder. 

"I know that you still miss your father," he said. She said nothing. They walked down the street to head into the city. 

"You loved him, didn't you? He was your world," Tsuzuki began. 

"Where are we going?" Anna asked. 

"You'll see in a moment," he told her. They passed a group of trick-or-treaters. The kids walked into the next neighborhood, laughing and talking. 

"They seem to be having fun tonight," the shinigami commented. 

"Yeah…" his love mumbled. Tsuzuki felt his spirits dropping when they came into the city. _Time to act on the plan_ , he thought. 

"Listen, Halloween doesn't have to be depressing,” he spoke up. “Don't let your father's murder bring you down. I'm not saying forget about him, but he wouldn't want you depressed like this." 

Anna gave him a rather annoyed look. "Why are we out here? Where are you taking me?" 

Tsuzuki turned to Anna with a smile on his face. "I wanted to show you something." 

She gave him an odd look. "What?" Tsuzuki pointed behind him. Anna looked on, confused and blinking. 

"So what? It's Tokyo Tower," she brushed off. Tsuzuki smiled and grabbed her by the hand. The couple disappeared in a flash. When they reappeared, he turned his attention to her. 

"Now you can look," he said. His fiancée looked around them. They had reappeared on the Special Observatory deck of the tower. The bright city lights below took every single word out of her mouth. 

"See?" Tsuzuki said in a low voice. "Halloween doesn't have to be depressing. It can be rather beautiful if you look really hard." 

"Wow!" Anna murmured. She turned to her lover. "Can we do this every Halloween?" the woman asked. Tsuzuki put his arm around her shoulders. 

"Whatever you like," he replied. Anna bowed her head and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Thank you," she whispered. Both turned back to the view before them. 

And Now… Owari


End file.
